Santa's Little Helper
by stix04
Summary: Rachel was just trying to be nice when she bought Quinn the massage kit for Christmas...she didn't realize HOW nice a gift it truly was.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn twirled the box in her hands several times as she bit her lip. Downstairs the sounds of obnoxious laughter filtered up to her bedroom along with the faint hum of Christmas music, but the blonde shut her eyes and tried to block it out.

Her parents' annual Christmas Eve party was underway and the blonde had retreated upstairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom to avoid having to have yet another drunken conversation with one of her mom's annoying friends or her father's gross co-workers.

But really, if she were honest, her retreat had more to do with the present in her hands than anything else.

Earlier that day at school, the members of New Directions exchanged Secret Santa gifts. Quinn had received a beautiful cream-colored scarf from Mercedes that her friend had knitted. The blonde was quite pleased with the present—and the fact that Mercedes had been her Secret Santa—and was happy with how the glee meeting had gone that day. And then…Rachel Berry happened.

For whatever reason, the diva thought it was a good idea to give _everyone_ a present, even though the brunette only needed to give Tina a gift. Quinn assumed Rachel was bored—now that Finn broke up with her, surely Rachel had a lot of time on her hands. Or maybe the diva needed an excuse to give her ex boyfriend a present and thought that if she bought something for everyone, Finn would _have_ to accept Rachel's gift to him. Perhaps Rachel just really was generous. Well…for whatever reason, the diva did it.

Everyone was really quite stunned by Rachel's gesture—especially since Rachel's Secret Santa had failed to give the brunette a gift at all. And to make matters worse, Rachel's presents had been spot-on. Every present she gave fit the receiver as though she knew each person _so well_. It was the reason Quinn had yet to open her own present. It was actually kind of weird, the blonde thought, that she hadn't unwrapped the gift. Instead, she just kept looking at it…or holding it…shaking it as though it would whisper what it was or suddenly spring forth clues to what unknown surprise was inside.

Quinn didn't want to open the gift in front of the club and Rachel out of embarrassment—the origins unknown—and luckily she had been spared reveling what was inside because Figgins had suddenly appeared in the choir room, doubled-over, sweaty profusely, and extremely out of breath. Apparently the string quartet he had hired to perform at the school assembly was stuck in Cincinnati buried under a few feet of snow. He had practically begged Mr. Schue to have the glee club perform, and Quinn thought for a moment that her teacher would decline out of bitterness that New Directions wasn't asked to begin with. But sure enough, Will agreed—despite the glee club's grumblings and reminders of their caroling debacle earlier that week—and everyone was quickly thrown into a whirl-wind of brush-ups on Christmas songs and a few new ones that Mr. Schue wanted to try out in hopes that the school would be a little more receptive.

They weren't.

Although Quinn quite liked Mr. Schue's mash-up of _Deck the Rooftop_ and the boys' rendition of _Jingle Bells_, they were losing their audience quickly. No one had thrown anything yet, but the boos were audible and everyone was mostly talking over their performance anyway. That was until Rachel.

It was never the plan for the tiny brunette to sing a solo, but Rachel must have sensed that _something_ needed to be done. So with a quick word to Brad and the band, Rachel stepped forward on stage as the open notes to _O Holy Night_ started to play. The other glee members had no idea what to do. They hadn't practiced the song and most were unfamiliar with the words. Quinn wasn't. It's her favorite. But she didn't know where to stand like everyone else and Mr. Schue was no help—wide-eyed and pulling his hair as he watched the diva take her place.

But then silence.

Like freaking Houdini, Rachel Berry had silenced the audience by the second note she had hit. New Directions stood awkwardly behind her, jaws open in wonder, as Rachel belted out the song as though she had practiced it only moments before.

Maybe it was because she wasn't expecting it. Or maybe it was because it's her favorite Christmas song. Or perhaps because Rachel's voice really is amazing. Whatever it was, Quinn was speechless like the rest of the club. They all had forgotten that they were on stage and were supposed to be singing. The blonde couldn't recall ever hearing a version of _O Holy Night_ sung quite as beautifully. She was awestruck, she was breathless, and later she'd realize she had been crying. She couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. No one could. Until the second verse, anyway, when Will gestured profusely offstage to instruct his club to sing backup and to thicken up on vocals—which, frankly, didn't need thickening.

But Quinn didn't sing. She couldn't. Her hazel eyes had locked-on to Rachel's profile and wouldn't let go as the diva threw her all into her performance. She barely felt Santana's elbow to the stomach trying to prompt her singing. She didn't notice that around her, everyone else in the club had tears in their eyes as well. And Figgins. And Will. And pretty much everyone in the audience. She was too busy staring at Rachel and trying to decipher the flip-flop feeling in her stomach.

The music swelled and crescendo-ed will such power and grace that goose bumps simultaneously broke out upon everyone in the room in admiration. They were in a trance. And when the final big note broke and Rachel extended her arms as though the music was actually going through her, tears spilled over Quinn Fabray's long eyelashes and tumbled down her pale cheeks with the help of the sob she couldn't hold in. It was all so breathtaking. Rachel had been breathtaking. Her impromptu performance, her generosity, the fact that she gave everyone the _perfect_ gift unnecessarily—it was all so breathtaking to Quinn. And the perfection on the cake—the thing that _really _made Quinn's heart ache—was when Rachel simply gave her applauding audience a small smile—one that almost said "Don't mention it, _really_."

It made Quinn feel like Rachel had only sang the song to shut everyone up so that New Directions could go back to their lack-luster performance that included songs the blonde thought were trying a little too hard to prove something. But Rachel had heart, and the song proved it. After the applause died down and Rachel moved back and stage left along with the other glee members, Will had decided that they all should end on Rachel's jaw-dropping note and ushered them off stage.

But Rachel didn't linger with the rest of the club. She didn't stick around to watch New Directions sputter and gush about her performance. She didn't wave goodbye and wish everyone a good break. No. She just left. Not like they had planned to stick around, though. Everyone's rides were waiting. Everyone was ready for the assembly to be over so they could start their break. No one planned to go back to the choir room, look at their present from Rachel, and blankly trade stunned stares at what just transpired. But they all did.

Quinn twirled the heavy gift between the palms of her hands a few more times as she thought back to the way Rachel smiled and then just left. Finn dumped her. He had slept with Santana. Everyone in glee club made it obvious they disliked her—even Mr. Schue—and her Secret Santa had failed to procure a gift for the diva. No wonder she had left, Quinn thought.

More obnoxious laughing floated through the cracks of Quinn's bedroom door and the blonde quickly sprung from her bed to turn on her radio in hopes of drowning it out. The dial was set to a Christmas station and Quinn only listened to the first few bars of _Frosty the Snowman_ until she made up her mind; she was opening Rachel's gift.

Despite the pristine wrap-job and flawless bow that sat atop, Quinn ripped through the paper sending it flying in all directions. But, as she held the heavy box in her hands and gazed down at the present Rachel Berry had given her earlier that day, all thoughts of "breathtaking performances," and "selfless gift-giving," flew right out the window.

"She got me a _vibrator?" _

It was, perhaps, the most difficult thing Rachel Berry had ever done. Hands down. She was furious with herself for ever coming up with the idea! _Why _oh _why_ did she _ever_ think she could _do _it!

It seemed like such a nice idea at the time; buying everyone in glee club a present. And it had been somewhat easy. All but Quinn Fabray. All _week_ she had been driving herself _mad_ trying to come up with the perfect gift for the blonde. She was getting so desperate that Rachel found herself just _staring_ at Quinn, _waiting_ for a stroke of genius to hit.

Finally, the brunette just kind of gave up. She was all set to just buy the blonde a freaking gift card and be done with it. Call it a day. Throw in the towel. Or whatever other quitting metaphors there were. She just couldn't do it anymore. But then…genius hit.

It had been that morning they were set to exchange presents, Quinn stood in front of her opened locker with Sam at her side. Rachel watched from her own locker, still kind of hoping she'd get an idea…when she saw it. Quinn rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck, and then lifted her hand to massage her lower back as she winced. It was obvious to Rachel that the blonde had been in pain. She couldn't understand why Quinn shrugged off Sam's attempt to massage the area himself—probably because Quinn was adverse to touching from her boyfriends—but it gave Rachel the idea.

Because Rachel Berry is well-versed in all things performance related, she too knew the trials and tribulations of strenuous physicality and the rigors that accompanied it. It was why her fathers had bought her the massage kit a few years prior. It mind as well be the diva's best friend—relieving a sore back, tight shoulders, aching feet, callused hands…the massage kit was a miracle worker if you asked Rachel. And the brunette was excited to purchase the kit for the blonde—seeing as how Quinn needed one and she didn't want her boyfriend to do the job himself. It was perfect!

The only problem was Rachel didn't have time to get it. They would be exchanging presents later on that day and she had school. Her only hope was leaving campus during lunch. Which she did, despite being terrified of getting caught.

But another problem erupted once Rachel got to _Relaxation_, the store in the mall that sold the massage kit her fathers had given her. The kit cost way over the price limit Mr. Schue had set on the Secret Santa gifts. And Rachel didn't want to go exceed the fifteen dollar cap so as not to offend anyone—especially Quinn Fabray because she did scare Rachel slightly—or you know, _a lot_. But Rachel was in a race against time! It had taken her almost ten minutes to get to Lima Mall from school, over ten minutes to park and get to the store, and she still needed to find the present, wait in line, purchase the gift, and get back to her car and school! But she couldn't be thwarted! She had come so far!

The short-haired store clerk chuckled to herself as she watched Rachel Berry unravel in the midst of _Relaxation_. It was obvious to the blonde that the girl in the _extremely_ short and alluring skirt was about to have a nervous breakdown. Ignoring the many customers around her attempting to get her attention, the store clerk pushed off the back wall and strutted over towards Rachel. "Can I help you with something?"

Rachel turned to the clerk with panic in her brown eyes. "Please tell me you have an inexpensive massage kit, on hand, that I could purchase quickly!"

The store clerk chuckled again and, as discretely as possible, checked out Rachel's long legs before glancing back up at the anxious girl. "How inexpensive?"

"Anything under fifteen dollars! I'm willing to pay twenty but any more than that and I fear Quinn really _will_ punch me in my face for my insolence!" By now Rachel was in near hysterics. "I have to get her a massage kit because she doesn't let boys touch her and I've been watching her all week and she's been touching herself all the time, rubbing herself, and I feel like a _stalker_ because every chance I get I'm following her around _staring_ at her and you _must _understand that she is beautiful and perfect and impossible to buy for but I think that if I get her a massage kit then maybe she'll stop calling me Man-hands and maybe we could even have a spa day and use our massage kits together!" Rachel raced out, breathing hard and looking up at the girl imploringly.

Store clerk bit her lower lip playfully as she considered, already knowing that nothing in the shop was in Rachel's price-range, but wanted to prolong the chat for just a little longer.

"I'm not sure…" The girl began, now _actually _trying to come up with something in hopes she could be the diva's hero. "…_Maybe…_but…no, that wouldn't be what you're looking for."

"Please, tell me!" Rachel all but shouted, grabbing the store clerk's shoulders forcefully. She only had around seven minutes to play with or else she'd be late. "If you have any information that would at all be helpful, you must tell me!" The girl chuckled and smiled at the brunette.

"So this…_Quinn_ girl…you like her or something?" The clerk asked, enjoying the fact that Rachel's hands were still holding her. But at the question, the diva's arms dropped to her side in bemusement. _Why does that matter? _Rachel thought.

"It's…complicated?" Rachel answered with a shrug as her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't really have time for this.

"I understand." The store clerk nodded, thinking about her own complicated relationship with her on again off again girlfriend. "But this is important to you, this gift? This 'massage kit?'" Rachel did not at all like the smirk on the girl's face and couldn't understand why she had used air quotes but nodded enthusiastically all the same.

"Yes, I need a 'massage kit.'" Rachel replied, using air quotes of her own, only because the sales clerk had, but unsure of the reason. But the girl had a right to be smirking. Here was a _very _attractive brunette earnestly talking about a girl the clerk thought Rachel was crushing hard on. And to be fair, what Rachel said _did _sound kind of gay. Throw in the fact that the diva had basically confirmed the store clerks presumptions by using the air quotes, and the worker knew _just _present she thought Rachel was looking for.

"So she touches herself…but won't let boys do it. You stare at her because she's beautiful and a perfect, and you're hoping you two can 'massage' yourselves together?" Rachel furrowed her brow, not really understanding why the girl was recapping what she had just said or why she had twisted it to make it sound weird…and kind of dirty. But she didn't have time to correct her.

"Yes! Now can you help me! I only have five minutes before I'm off schedule and I can't be late for school!"

"You're in high school?" The clerk almost shrieked before she immediately straightened her posture so she wasn't leering at Rachel any longer.

"Yes!" Once the store clerk realized that hitting on Rachel was illegal, she was a lot quicker to help the brunette and hastily gave her the store name before practically shoving Rachel out of _Relaxation_. Not like it mattered, once Rachel heard the store's name, she was out of there like a bullet from a gun.

"Ask for Kenny!" The store clerk shouted at Rachel's back as the diva sprinted into the mall's traffic. Rachel waved over her shoulder to show she heard the girl and that she was grateful before she increased her pace.

By the time she got to _Spencer's_—a store she had never actually been in, always under the impression that it was a gag-gift store and not worth her time—she only had a minute or two left before she'd be off schedule and, in result, late for her next period class.

Luckily Kenny had been working the register and quickly handed over the massage kit, _Santa's Little Helper_, before he rung it up and gift wrapped it—quite well Rachel thought, impressed—before she was dashing out of the store and hurried back to school. The brunette hadn't actually looked at the kit, however. It was under fifteen dollars, Christmas-themed, and a massage kit…that's all Rachel cared about. It was no _Euphoria 3000_, but it would have to do. If Rachel _had _taken a gander at her purchase, she would have seen that, although it _could _be used to massage sore areas, the _actual _intent of _Santa's Little Helper _was a bit more…provocative.

Rachel had been disappointed with her Secret Santa, although, not surprised. It was difficult to say who the culprit had been because everyone was exchanging gifts with each other and she was the only one left out. Her Secret Santa really could have been anyone. She was further disappointed when Quinn hadn't opened the kit; Rachel was hoping she could take a look at it, apologize that it wasn't top of the line, or maybe show the blonde how they work—_Euphoria 3000 _had been a little tricky to figure out at first. At the very least she would have liked to see Quinn use it—smile because now she wouldn't have to live with all of the pain she's had to shoulder because of Cheerios. But then Figgins came in and well…things only got worse from there.

It was bad enough that Finn had dumped her, that her Secret Santa had dismissed her, that no one had thanked her for their present…add all of that to the fact that the school was booing them, and Rachel was just plain miserable. She couldn't take it anymore and just wanted it all to be done with. Suddenly, she was looking forward to the time away from glee and school.

Rachel took the initiative during the assembly because she figured that she would collectively receive the most boos—that even her fellow glee-clubbers would turn on her—and they could wrap up the assembly and all go home. She didn't think people would enjoy it—which is frankly ridiculous, because under usual circumstances Rachel just assumed people would _love_ her performances. But she was a little down and the stress of the day had taken its toll and all the brunette wanted to do was go home, use _Euphoria 3000_, take a bath, and enjoy her evening. So that's what she did.

Luckily Rachel still had around an hour to unwind before her fathers' friends were set to arrive. It was a tradition. Hanukkah was eight days to spend visiting families, so Christmas Eve the Berrys always hosted a party for their friends; serving Chinese food, drinks, casual conversation, and usually a few musical numbers from Rachel herself. Tradition. And she had been looking forward to it all week; it had been a particularly shitty week, after all.

Once Rachel's dads' friends started to arrive, the stress of the school week began to melt away. Each guest brought the diva belated Hanukkah and birthday presents and were genuinely happy to see her. No, none of her fathers' friends were remotely close to her age, but that was fine; it seemed she was under appreciated by the youth of today.

The Berrys' party was in full-swing when Quinn had opened her present across town—Rachel laughing and chatting with different people that she considered her family, playing her part as hostess well, enjoying her evening. She couldn't have possibly known that right at that moment, as she restocked the crackers and refilled her father's "special" eggnog, that Quinn Fabray was seeing red. That the blonde was livid. That she was throwing her jacket on and seething as she sneaked out of her family's party with the intention of confronting the diva on her very unexpected and inappropriate gift.

"I cannot _freaking _believe, Berry! Of all the-that she would-if she thinks that-…I cannot _freaking believe_, Berry!" That's pretty much all Quinn could say as she drove to Rachel's—gripping the steering wheel tightly, shooting angry glances over at the present sitting on her passenger seat, as she tried to navigate through the snow-covered streets of Lima while her windshield wipers furiously tried to make visibility possible.

Quinn truly couldn't understand what Rachel had been thinking. _Did that midget think it would be funny? Was she _trying _to piss me off? Did she _actually_ think I'd want one of these things? That I _needed it? _Well she's in for a _world _of pain!_

Once the blonde caught sight of the box, she had been mortified. Never in her life had she ever expected to see a vibrator up close, never mind receive one as a gift…from Rachel Berry of all people. Santana, maybe. Puck, definitely. But Rachel Berry? Quinn didn't know what to believe.

After locking her bedroom door, the blonde carefully opened the box as though it contained a bomb. Peaking out of one eye, Quinn slid the inner cardboard out as her heart raced, and only when she knew that whatever had been in the box was out—maybe she had been mistaken, maybe a vibrator wasn't _really _inside—did she fully open her eyes. "OH MY, GOD!"

No, she hadn't been mistaken.

Quinn hastily threw her comforter over the red silicone vibrator, dropped down to her knees, and covered her eyes with her shaking hands. "This can_not _be happening!" The blonde breathed out; mortification taking over completely. She could feel how hot her face and neck had become and her body erupted in a slight sheen of sweat. _How the hell am I going to hide this thing? I can't freaking throw it away! I can't very well keep it in my bedroom! _

A full five minutes passed before Quinn scurried to her knees and grasped the ends of her comforter. Slowly, the blonde began lifting her blanket up and peered beneath the soft yellow blanket until all she could see was the vibrator. It was hidden in the shadows of her comforter, but as far as Quinn was concerned, it was proudly sitting on top her bed with a spotlight directly upon it as a doomsday-like drumbeat banged away in a sinister decrescendo that coincided with her heart rate. It felt like the organ was _literally_ on its way to failure.

Quinn dropped her blanket and whipped around until she was sitting on the floor with her back rising and falling quickly against the base of her bed. "Bubbles." Quinn breathed out in desperation. "Getting Brittany bubbles makes sense. Artie freaking _loved _his typewriting. Mike dances, so the dance DVD was perfect. Santana is a huge bitch, so naturally, getting her a necklace that proclaims just that is _so_ Santana. Getting _Sex Shark_ on a t-shirt for Puck makes sense. A hat for Mercedes. Candy for Lauren. A harmonica for Sam. Makeup for Tina. Even that dumbass sweater for _Finn _was fine." Quinn was almost hyperventilating. "Why the FUCK did she get me a vibrator?" The blonde breathed out anxiously.

That's when the blind rage started. Quinn got it stuck in her head that Rachel's intention was to humiliate the blonde—that it was a joke, that it was poking fun at her new-found celibacy, or perhaps a dig about the previous year's pregnancy. Whatever the reasoning, Quinn didn't like it, and she'd be _damned _if she was going to let the diva get away with it. And she sure as shit was giving the thing back; the blonde couldn't very well be caught in possession of it!

If it were possible, the snow had picked up in ferocity just as Quinn parked her car in front of the Berry residence. She glanced at herself in the vanity mirror and realized how red her cheeks were because of her anger and embarrassment. The anger only doubled when she caught sight of the one caret diamond earrings her father had given her for Christmas. He had only bought them for her to show off to his coworkers and to suck up to Judy; his wife wanted him to "try"with Quinn. She angrily ripped them from her ears and tossed them on the passenger side seat before she picked up the gift bag beside her and got out of her car.

Her pale face kept contorting in rage as she gripped her pea coat closer to her body and trudged up towards the front door; practicing _exactly _what she wanted to say to Rachel—or scream, yell, holler, and curse—as _Santa's Little Helper_ swayed back and forth inside the red gift bag she had dropped in using her mother tongs from the kitchen and was carrying tightly in her hand.

The ride over had fueled Quinn's hostility and she had worked herself up into quite the frenzy, _really _ready to lay it on Rachel for her inappropriate gift. But after the blonde banged on the door several times, _very _hard, suddenly Quinn regretted the trip. "Oh!" Quinn started, surprised. "Um…hi?" Suddenly, the spotlight was back, and the blonde was _sure_ that Rachel's father _knew _that Quinn had a vibrator on her person. Her face was about as red as the gift itself.

Mr. Berry chuckled unsurely as she stared down at the teenage girl. His daughter had never mentioned that she invited one of her friends over, and the sudden appearance of the blonde caught him off-guard. "May I help you?"

Quinn bit her lip as she heard the laughter from inside the house. _It's freaking Christmas Eve, Fabray, what did you expect?_ "You know what…never mind." The blonde mumbled before she turned around, fully intent on retreating back to her car and returning home.

Again, Mr. Berry was laughing. "Now wait a minute. You can't drive in this!" Quinn turned back awkwardly as the tall man gestured to the snow storm. Quinn couldn't even make out her own tire tracks she had made only moments ago on the streets and her footprints were already invisible.

"I don't…" Quinn cleared her voice as she took small steps towards her car while guestimating Mr. Berry's age, weight, cardiovascular experience, and the weather's manipulation versus her own chances of racing back to her car before he could stop her. "I don't want to interrupt…you're having a party so I'll just…" She trailed off as she pointed towards her car, but Mr. Berry was walking towards her. She would never be able to make it to her car in time, especially with _Santa's Little Helper _weighing her down; it felt like a ton of bricks.

"Nonsense. It's an open party for whoever wants to attend. Please, come inside; Rachel will be pleased." Almost as though she heard her name, the diva danced towards the open front door. Quinn could just catch the fading smile from the brunette's face before a look of surprise surfaced.

"Quinn? Wha-what are you doing here?" Mr. Berry smiled hugely, happy to see that the blonde had managed to surprise his daughter.

"She was just coming in to join us." He explained to his confused daughter, whose eyes only went big with the information. "You'll be spending the night, Quinn. The roads look atrocious! Please call your parents and inform them." He finished with a smile before he went back inside the house.

The two girls just stood there; Quinn, looking everywhere but at Rachel, and Rachel only looking at Quinn, still beyond shocked by the blonde's appearance.

This was Quinn's chance. Rachel would never be able to stop her from sprinting back towards her car. Just as the realization hit that the blonde _could_ leave, Quinn froze on the spot by the sudden voice. "Oh, Quinn! We're so delighted you could stop by!" The blonde glanced up to see Rachel's other father in the doorway beside his daughter, smiling from ear to ear as he pushed up his glasses. "And I see you brought a gift, delightful!" He said happily as he gestured towards the gift bag tightly gripped in Quinn's hand. "Do come in, it's cold outside."

Quinn swallowed with grand difficulty; she had _never _been so nervous and flustered in her life. She was trapped! She was trapped at Rachel Berry's house. With both her fathers. And, by the sound of it, _a lot _of guests. With a freaking vibrator! And Quinn was pretty sure that being in possession of a vibrator on Christmas Eve was sacrilegious. The fact that the vibrator was in the shape of a scantily clad Christmas elf and she was about to enter the home of a _Jewish_ family just made things seem that much _epically_ worse.

Still, Quinn stayed rooted in her spot, not daring to move a muscle towards Rachel, her father, their home, or the hell that lay inside. She was freezing. Her tennis shoes she wore for Cheerios were soaked through—it didn't even occur to Quinn to put on boots. She was only wearing a light white dress underneath her pea coat and her blonde hair was drenched from the snow. Still, she remained standing in the Berrys' front yard. "I think I'm going to risk driving home." Quinn mumbled, her voice completely vacant of any inflection besides sheer terror. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I don't know, Quinn," Mr. Berry started, staring around the blanketed streets before looking back to the girl. "It looks really bad." He emphasized his point be shivering and wrapping his arm around Rachel's bare shoulders; her black velvet dress was not keeping her warm.

_God, _Quinn started her silent pray and glanced up to the heavens. _I promise, on the eve of the second holiest day, if you get me out of this, I swear to you that I will join a convent and give my life over to your teachings and ways. Amen. _

It was at that precise moment another car parked in front of the Berry household and a couple collapsed out of the vehicle anxiously. Mr. Berry greeted them with a smile—momentarily taking his eyes off of the puzzling girl before him—and waved them in.

"The roads are catastrophic!" The one man said by way of greeting as he passed Quinn and made his way towards the front door.

"We nearly didn't make it!" The other man exclaimed as he embraced Rachel and her father before dusting off the snow that had fallen on his hair and shoulders and going inside.

_That's two for two you screwed me. _Quinn mused as she sucked on her teeth and thought back to the only other desperate prayer she had ever made in her life—Beth came anyway. _I'm officially keeping track, just so you know. _

"Well I think that does it, Quinn. You'll stay here. It will be like one giant sleepover!" Mr. Berry gushed.

Rachel still stood silent next to her father, wondering what in the hell she had ever done to deserve this. All year she looked forward to this night, this party. And here was Quinn Fabray, out to ruin another good thing in Rachel's life.

"Is that a present for Rae?" Rachel's father asked as his gesturing hands brought Quinn closer to the door, centimeter by centimeter. At the question, the blonde's eyes widened and she shook her head violently in panic. "You didn't get something for the party, did you? That was unnecessary."

"No, um," Quinn cleared her throat uncomfortably as she inched her way closer to the front door. She turned slightly when the idea hit her. "You know what, I'm just going to walk home." Mr. Berry laughed merrily and waved the idea off.

"If we can't have you for the whole party, at least stay and get warmed up." Why wasn't the man leaving? Quinn growled internally, wishing she could just run home without his input. She _was_ freezing, but she had no desire to move inside the house.

"What's in the bag, Quinn?" Quinn was actually startled by Rachel's voice and the tone the small brunette used; it sounded as though she suspected Quinn was carrying the Ebola virus. The blonde mused, it actually felt like she _was_.

"Oh…" Quinn tried desperately to try and come up with _something _but her mind was blank. "Nothing…I'm just going to go put it in my car." Her words were barely heard over the gust of wind that blew flakes of snow in every direction.

"No, Quinn. I would like to know what you brought me and my family." Rachel folded her arms across her chest in challenge. The brunette was almost certain that whatever Quinn had in her hand was _not _something the blonde wanted Rachel's fathers to see. She wondered if it was a carton of eggs that Quinn would use to graffiti their house or perhaps inside the gift bag there was dog poop that the blonde would set aflame and leave it on the Berrys' doorstep; Rachel just _knew_ that Quinn was at her house with evil intentions.

The blonde continued the dance she had started earlier, quietly edging back towards her car. But Rachel was on to her and began taking long strides towards the petrified Cheerio. "Give me the bag, Quinn." The diva admonished, holding out her hand as she bore down on the blonde.

"Uh uh." Quinn replied, jerking her head side to side hastily while she continued her retreat.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

Mr. Berry watched the pair with his eyebrows raised. Girls were truly a mystery to him. For whatever reason, Quinn was embarrassed to give his daughter the present she had brought all the way over to their house in the middle of a blizzard.

"What's going on?" Mr. Berry turned to look up at his husband as they stood in the doorway together and watched his daughter make furious attempts to snatch the gift bag out of Quinn's hand.

"I think Quinn brought over a gift for Rachel, hoping to surprise her and now she's embarrassed."

"Aww, maybe she has a crush on our little star."

"Well isn't that adorable?" Mr. Berry gushed back, hand against his heart as he continued to gaze at the two girls, Rachel pulling on the bag and trying to wrestle it out of Quinn's hands.

"Rachel! Would you stop!"

"You, Quinn Fabray, are a horrible person who wants nothing in life but to humiliate me! You've come here under false pretenses in the hopes of ruining my evening! Whatever is in that bag is most likely an evil joke and I will _not _let you hurt my fathers!"

Quinn was startled with the hostility in Rachel's voice and the implication. "It's not like that!" Quinn growled back, clutching the gift bag close to her chest with her back to Rachel as the brunette made attempts to knock it from the blonde's grasp.

"Like hell it isn't!" Without another word, Rachel growled and jumped onto Quinn's back.

"What the _hell _are you doing, Berry?" Quinn shrieked in surprise. "Oh, crap!" It was the momentum that really had done it. The blonde _was _strong enough to carry Rachel on her back, but because the diva was thrashing all over the place trying to get the bag from Quinn, the Cheerio couldn't hold them up and face-planted into the snow.

Rachel rolled off of Quinn and immediately regretted it. Her stocking-covered legs were instantly soaked through and her bare arms and back were freezing on contact. Quinn wasn't fairing any better but she stayed were she was, lying on top of the gift bag, like a linebacker covering a football after a fumble. "I was just here to talk about your Christmas present you scary, elfin-like spaz!" Quinn screeched to the girl beside her. Luckily, Rachel's fathers couldn't hear over the gust of wind and snow, and at Quinn's words, the brunette instantly perked up.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that?"

Ten minutes later—after Quinn had carefully placed _Santa's Little Helper _inside her car—she and Rachel were sitting on the Berrys' couch in front of a roaring fire, hot chocolate in their freezing hands, and were changed in Rachel's sweats. Both of their dresses were quietly rotating in the Berrys' dryer, which meant Quinn would have to stay at Rachel's for at least forty-five minutes longer.

Around them adults ate, drank, talked, and laughed as the two girls sat quietly on the couch at a loss of what to say to one another. The room began to clear out when one of Rachel's fathers told the room that Christmas Karaoke was starting in the den and soon it was just the two of them.

"So…you liked my present?" Rachel asked shyly, playing with the strings on her _Wicked _hoodie as she stared down at her lap. At the question, Quinn's eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

"Are you _serious_?" Rachel wasn't quite sure why Quinn sounded so hostile—maybe she was embarrassed that Rachel had gotten her a gift; some people were like that.

"Quinn, it really isn't anything to be embarrassed about-"

"Please tell me you're joking! You _meant _to get me that?" Quinn hissed, completely thrown by Rachel's cavalier remark.

"Yes, Quinn, I meant to get you that. I have one and use it all the time when I need to relax and thought, perhaps, you'd appreciate one of your own." Quinn was momentarily struck dumb; did Rachel Berry just admit that she had a vibrator and masturbated frequently? For some reason, Quinn gulped at the thought. "It's important to massage regularly to alleviate tension. I often times find that it truly improves performances." Quinn could only gawk at Rachel, her mouth wide as she stared at the brunette in awe.

"What?" The diva asked uncomfortably.

"I can't-this isn't happening. You are _not _saying this." Quinn dismissed, shaking her head ruefully before she took a sip of hot chocolate and seriously contemplating just storming out of the Berrys' house in Rachel's sweats and her wet tennis shoes and pea coat and taking her chances walking five miles home in the storm.

"I understand that you come from a conservative household," Quinn scoffed loudly and continued to look at Rachel as though she were crazy. "But massaging yourself is a _very _pleasurable experience that I think you should try!" Rachel's voice got louder at the end to drown out Quinn's irritated rebuttal.

"Can we, like, _not _talk about this? The gift itself was mortifying enough and the last thing I want to do is hear you talk about 'massaging' yourself!" Quinn hissed quietly as laughter filtered in from the den where the party was currently singing along to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. _Rachel's eyes narrowed slightly, _why does everyone use air-quotes whilst talking about massage kits?_

"Quinn, you are being unreasonable!"

"_I'm _being unreasonable? _You're _the one that got me a…a…_ 'massage kit' _for Christmas!" Quinn spat back, her cheeks reddening and far too embarrassed to actually say the word vibrator.

They were silent for a moment as they listened to the party sing in the other room, only the sounds of the wood crackling from the hearth in the dimly lit room to fill the tension.

"Are you embarrassed because you don't know how to use it?" Rachel asked delicately as she stared at the flames in the fireplace across from them. At the question, Quinn nearly exploded but kept her anger in check because of the room full of people nearby.

"Rachel, I am _not _discussing this with you!" Quinn whispered harshly.

"I only asked because I wasn't sure how _Euphoria 3000 _worked at first!" Rachel defended, holding up her hands as she tried to explain herself.

"I don't want to hear this!" Quinn whined as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying not to think of Rachel's "euphoric" experiences. Why had she opened the gift? Why had she come right over to Rachel's? It was sheer torture for the blonde! And it was only going to get worse.

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to talk about it, Quinn. But I was very disappointed earlier when I didn't get the opportunity to see your face when you opened it and was hoping that we could discuss it. So I apologize if I'm disappointed." Rachel grumbled.

"Why the _hell _would you want to see my face when I opened it?" Quinn bit out angrily.

"Well perhaps it would have delighted me seeing you happy, Quinn, I'm sorry I'm not as cold-hearted as you are! And maybe I wanted to see you use it, watch relief swim on your face and know that I choose your gift correctly!" Quinn could only stare and sputter at the diva, completely shocked by her confession.

"You wanted to see me _use _it?" Quinn finally asked incredulously.

"So what if I did, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel challenged back, folding her arms across her hoodie in determination as she looked at the blonde beside her. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to see you happy? You seem miserable all the time and in pain! So what if I wanted to finally see you smile! To let your guard down! Is that so terrible?"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is it so wrong that while I was using _Euphoria 3000 _earlier, I had idealistic fantasies of you using _Santa's Little Helper _and thinking of me? Is it so wrong that I thought that, perhaps, we could use our 'massage kits' together; a bonding experience that would bring us closer? That we could _both _forget about the boys in our life and just have some good old fashion girl fun?"

Quinn was shocked into utter and complete silence. She could _almost_ handle Rachel simply just _giving _her the gift, but the words the brunette was saying had seriously deflated the anger out of Quinn. She couldn't _believe _that Rachel Berry was admitting, out loud, that she had thought of the blonde while she masturbated. That Rachel wanted to _be _with Quinn. For the diva to put it out there, so bluntly, had knocked the blonde on her ass.

"You were thinking of me?" Quinn mumbled in trepidation as she just stared at Rachel, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, Quinn, I was." Rachel stated as she dropped her hands down to her sweat pants to anxiously smooth them out. "I was watching you all week, trying to find the best gift. I noticed that you never let Sam touch you and thought…well…I thought because of that, the 'massage kit' would be useful." Poor Rachel. She probably shouldn't have picked up the air-quotes habit. The blonde blinked soundlessly as she tried to soak it all in. "I never let Finn massage me either, knowing that he would probably want _more _if I had, so I'd use _Euphoria 3000 _when I wanted relief." Rachel was a little caught off-guard by Quinn's stunned silence, so she continued quickly.

"I just wanted to make you happy, to help you, and thought that maybe if I got you the 'massage kit' I would be able to. I understand that we are not friends and that, perhaps, being with me isn't something you aspire to. But if you ever want to have a night where you just unwind and have a good time, I'm always here." Rachel dropped her head to stare at her lap. It was nerve-wracking having Quinn just gawk at her like she was doing. She didn't think what she was saying was all that crazy, but she did know that the blonde practically hated her…so maybe she was being unrealistic. "No one would need to know." Rachel whispered, trying to make it a little easier on the blonde.

Quinn, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. Rachel was making everything sound so…so…_mundane. _Like the idea of two women masturbating together…_thinking _of each other _while _they do it, wasn't a big deal. The brunette was making it all sound…_normal. _And then, without her permission, the visions started.

Suddenly Quinn's mind was flooded with visuals of Rachel touching herself, whispering the blonde's name while she did it. Naked, lying on her bed, head thrown back, thrusting in and out of herself. Quinn swallowed with effort before the scene changed and now _she _was there, watching Rachel touch herself. Undressing as her eyes feasted on the enthralling scene. Then the two girls were together, kissing, touching, caressing, thrusting…Quinn's chest was heaving as she stared off at some unknown point as each scene swirled in her mind like a sexy kaleidoscope.

She licked her lips and tried desperately to come up with something to say. Trying to find the will to yell at the diva or run screaming from the house. But the fight was gone. She was…aroused. The way Rachel made it all seem so ordinary had Quinn convinced that it could be. That she didn't need to go on lying to herself and perhaps she'd finally get the physical attention that she so urgently craved without having to force herself to go near her boyfriend.

"That…" Quinn gulped and shuddered, shocked by her realization. "…Doesn't sound so bad." She mumbled, only able to stare down at her hands in her lap. But at her words, Rachel beamed. "I'm not sure if…if I'm ready for _Santa's Little Helper _though." Quinn laughed uncomfortably as she pictured the vibrator hidden underneath the seat in her car. Rachel smiled softly.

"We can start slow." The brunette was unsure as to why Quinn was adverse to the massage device, but was fully willing to give the blonde a back massage with her hands if it made her more comfortable. All Quinn heard, however, was that they'd have sex without the toys first. So she nodded shyly and ignored how lightheaded she felt as best she could. "How about we enjoy the party for a little and then we can go up to my room?" Again, all Quinn could do was nod demurely. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

The next hour was spent with the two girls watching and engaging in Christmas Karaoke with both Rachel's fathers' friends. They laughed together as they observed the adults make fools of themselves and joked along. The night got a little easier for Quinn when she discovered Mr. Berry's "special" eggnog and would often sneak out of the den to take gulp-fulls for courage. It allowed her to get closer to Rachel without feeling as though she was compromising her head cheerleader image.

By the time she was asked to participate in the karaoke, she didn't necessarily feel drunk, per say, but giddy in a nervous, excited way. The blonde happily sang _Christmas Wrapping _with one of Rachel's father's friends and was really starting to enjoy herself; loosen up, despite her embarrassment. Although she kept her hand over her face as she blushed and sang as she swayed, her smiling eyes were on the tiny diva who beamed right back at Quinn as she clapped along with everyone else.

As the night wore on and Rachel's fathers started pulling out blankets, pillows, the blow up mattress, pull out couches, and set up the spare bedroom, Quinn's energy level was bouncing around the walls. The blonde felt as though she were on a sugar high; anxious for the end of the night to end but terrified at the same time. It must have been the "special" eggnog because she was really enjoying Rachel's company. Quinn couldn't help but laugh the whole time during their duet of _Jingle Bell Rock _and loved the fact that the diva knew the _Mean Girls _dance routine. Casual touches, long glances, shy smiles—Mr. Berry sure knew how to make eggnog!

Quinn watched Rachel sing _The Christmas Song _with a guest and stared at the diva in awe; they were going to have sex! "She has a beautiful voice, doesn't she?" Quinn didn't know the man's name, but nodded at him before returning her stare to Rachel.

"You should hear her sing _O Holy Night, _it's…_magnificent_." Quinn breathed out as Rachel finished up her latest number. The man beside Quinn smiled at how cute the pair was together before he spoke up.

"Rachel! I think we have a request for _O Holy Night." _The man inclined his head towards Quinn before giving the brunette a smile, getting Rachel to nod slowly. The diva found the song on the karaoke list and gripped her microphone tightly with the realization she was singing this for Quinn. The blonde had been acting somewhat strangely all evening after their discussing in the living room; she was much more affectionate and she hardly had taken her eyes off Rachel all evening. It was…pleasing to the diva. It felt…nice. _Really _nice. If all it took to get Quinn Fabray to like her was a simply back massage, it was an easy price to pay.

All throughout her performance, she kept her gaze fixed on Quinn. She was shocked with the expressions that crossed the blonde's face; Quinn was definitely tearing up. Rachel was delighted that her voice had moved Quinn so much.

Just like earlier that day, the song had propelled feelings and emotions within Quinn right to the surface until she felt raw. Mixed with their discussion, the blonde's excitement doubled until she was close to just yanking Rachel by the arm and pulling her upstairs. But she'd wait; she didn't want to seem _too _eager.

With the last goodnights and hugs echoing around the house, Quinn snuck off towards the kitchen for one more cup of Mr. Berry's "special" eggnog—which she gulped down in one swallow. She met Rachel in the living room and the pair silently made the journey up to the diva's room. The whole way, Quinn's heart was racing, almost like it was trying to escape from its cage, and she tried to take deep breathes to calm her nerves. It was no use.

"So…would you still like your massage?" Rachel asked shyly, her arms behind her back as she stood next to her bed. Quinn licked her lips and nodded, not trusting her words. The diva gestured towards her bed. "Make yourself comfortable." She told the blonde with a warm smile, excited that _she'd _be the one Quinn would trust to touch her.

Quinn took a deep breath and hastily scrambled on top of Rachel's bed, anxious and nervous and completely unsure of herself. But every time thoughts of backing out rushed to the surface, images of Rachel touching herself while thinking of Quinn would push her doubt down quickly; it was _quite_ a sight. No, seriously, you should be in my head right now. Add that to the fact that Quinn got to hear the brunette sing _O Holy Night _for the second time that day—Quinn's emotions were on overdrive; _the "special" eggnog didn't hurt either_, the blonde considered.

"This is just between us, right?" Quinn asked nervously over her shoulder as she watched Rachel roll up the sleeves of her hoodie as Quinn lay on the bed.

"Just between us." Rachel assured. The diva's eyebrows knitted momentarily at the flutter in her stomach as she watched Quinn settle on her bed. _That's interesting…_But Rachel shook off the surge of arousal and continued making a mental massage checklist.

"And we'll take it slow? This is…kind of new to me." The blonde mumbled bashfully. Again, Rachel smiled kindly and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Of course, Quinn." Quinn was relieved that the brunette wasn't going to tell anyone and honestly surprised that Rachel would agree to it. But she wasn't about to question Rachel on her motives; she was really excited and didn't want things not to happen just because of it. Somehow, the idea that Rachel had been so bold with her choice in gift and her blunt comments about everything was making Quinn ache. "Should you take off your top?" Rachel asked casually as she scooted further onto her bed.

Quinn swallowed loudly and looked around the room. "Um…suuure." Doubt was creeping back in. It was an odd request; she assumed that perhaps they'd start with some light kissing and then move on to the stripping. But the blonde couldn't ignore the flip in her stomach at the brunette's question or the heat that spread throughout her body. So, without looking at the diva, Quinn carefully fingered the bottom of her hoodie before quickly dipping out of it. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for what came next; it would have to be Rachel's move, after all, Quinn had already started stripping.

"Lay on your stomach." Quinn complied, although, wasn't quite sure what the diva had in mind. Her eyebrow shot up as she rested her chin on her arms at the head of the bed and heard Rachel get up and move about the room. She was glad that she was wearing her bra still and sweatpants, but lying on Rachel's bed half naked made her feel very vulnerable. "I want to assure you that I am very skilled with my hands," Rachel admitted in a matter of fact tone. "But we'll take it slowly. I just ask for you to tell me where you need it the most and how hard and fast you prefer it."

Quinn exhaled sharply. Rachel telling her she was good with her hands? The visuals came back full swing. And hearing the brunette ask her where she needed it and how hard and how fast? Quinn was ready to yell "everywhere," and "really and extremely." But she just cleared her throat to quell her nerves before she spoke in a shaky voice. "I'll-um…I'll let you know?"

Behind Quinn, standing at the foot of her bed with massage lotion in her hands, Rachel nodded. She couldn't be sure how tight the blonde's back would be and how many knots where there until she started. Rachel assumed that Quinn's back would most likely need a lot of work considering how strenuous her Cheerios practices were. She tried to remember the lessons she had learned at that massage workshop she had taken a few years prior and rubbed the lotion on her hands and tried to ignore the sight of Quinn Fabray half naked on her bed. She must remain professional. Even if she was a little turned on. But it wasn't _Rachel's _fault. _Quinn_ was the one that kept constant eye contact all throughout the party. It was _Quinn's _fault that the blonde's gaze elicited so many emotions in Rachel. It was _Quinn's_ fault that she had showed up to the party at all! And throw in that the brunette had always, sort of, kind of, maybe a little found Quinn very, very pretty…

You couldn't really blame Rachel. Ever since Finn dumped her she had been emotionally sensitive and all of the blonde's attention was starting to get to the diva. Quinn had a way of looking at you as though you were the only one in the world—whether she was scowling at you or smiling; it was something that Rachel always wanted but had never received. _But_, the brunette thought as she shook her head and tried to clear her racing mind, _that's not why Quinn is here. She is here to get a massage. _

With one more reminder that Rachel needed to be professional, the brunette clambered onto her bed and cleared her throat. "Okay. I'm going to start slow, sound good?" Quinn's eyes remained closed as she buried her face into her arms as she nodded. It was kind of exciting for the blonde to have no idea what was about to occur. Clearly Rachel wanted to run this show and the idea that Quinn was about to relinquish control—Quinn shivered in anticipation.

"Just relax." Rachel murmured. When Quinn opened her eyes, the room was completely dark except for the dancing shadows on the walls that indicated Rachel had lit candles. Over the thrumming of her heart, the blonde could just make out the sounds of soft Christmas music coming from the brunette's stereo. Quinn couldn't believe it—it was almost perfect.

Whenever the blonde had envisioned her first time, she thought of her wedding night with a faceless man and a grimace on her own lips. Clearly, her first time didn't pan-out that way. After the whole babygate debacle, however, Quinn spent a lot of time imagining how she'd have sex again. Candles; check. Dim lighting; check. Soft music; check. Someone that she knew she could trust; double check. No way in hell she'd ever get pregnant; triple check to the square root of no way in hell. No, she didn't think she'd _ever _have sex with a girl. But Quinn knew that Rachel could appreciate her position—the brunette was a virgin therefore she'd most likely be sweet, kind, and clearly romantic. Her bare back broke out in chills in anticipation. _Am I about to feel Rachel's full lips against my spine? Jesus…I bet that would feel amazing… _

"I'm going to start now, okay?" Rachel breathed out as her hands hovered over Quinn's naked back.

"Okay." Quinn whispered as she rested her forehead against her clenched hands and tried to regulate her breathing—completely unsure of what the girl had in mind. _Did lesbian sex always start with one person on their stomach? Wasn't that…like, gay-boy sex?_ Quinn had no idea, so she was leaving it up to Rachel. She _was _the one with the gay parents, after all. And she did spend an awful lot of time in theatre; clearly the brunette _must _know a thing or two about lesbian sex. As Rachel softly placed her lotion-covered hands on Quinn's shoulders, the blonde expelled the breath she was holding and promptly bit her lower lip hard to prevent moaning; it felt _good. _

"This okay?" Rachel whispered as her eyes slowly fluttered closed at the feel of Quinn's cashmere skin.

"_Yes." _Quinn hissed back in pleasure. The brunette was slightly shocked by the suggestive tone in Quinn's voice, but slowly kneaded the muscles in Quinn's shoulders as though she hadn't heard.

"Um…good." Rachel answered back as she forced her eyes to look away from the bare skin before her.

The diva kept massaging, to Quinn's delight, and nervously glanced around the room throughout. A few times Rachel considered turning up the stereo to drown out Quinn's moans of pleasure—it was making her professional stand somewhat difficult to keep in place. They were…_sexy _and…_tempting. _But Rachel just kept on kneading the tight muscles on her back and Quinn just kept on moaning, hoping it would be alluring and send a message the blonde was ready for more. "Are you this tight everywhere?" Rachel asked as casually as possible through an awkward chuckle, trying to engage Quinn in a discussion so maybe the blonde wouldn't sound as sensual as she groaned.

And perhaps it could have passed as an off-handed inquiry…if it wasn't for the deep, husky tone of Rachel's voice that instantly had Quinn quivering under the diva's hands and the fact that the question could be interpreted _a lot _differently. "I guess we'll find out." Quinn purred over her shoulder to the brunette.

Rachel's eyes widened and released Quinn's skin momentarily as she nervously squirted more lotion into her palms; it was getting harder and harder to remain in control of herself when the blonde said things like that. In fact, Rachel was starting to regret ever telling Quinn she'd massage her. They had formed a somewhat friendship over the course of the evening, and if the blonde knew how wet and aroused Rachel had become, the diva was _sure _Quinn would put an end to their tentative relationship.

Meanwhile, Quinn was growing impatient. _This 'massage' session is really turning into a massage session!_ _When is Rachel going to move this along? _Quinn wondered desperately. _I'm all for foreplay and going slowly, but this is getting a little ridiculous! _The blonde started plotting as to how she could tell Rachel she was ready for more without having to _actually _say the words; she was still a little embarrassed.

"You know," Quinn began, keeping her voice as low and sensual as possible. "You could straddle my back. It might make it a little easier to massage." Rachel's eyes shut tightly as she bit her lip, absolutely positive that in fulfilling Quinn's request would instantly alert the blonde as to how truly turned on she was; her sweatpants weren't very thick. But if she refused Quinn would think she was acting strangely. Her only hope was that Quinn wouldn't be able to tell.

So, slowly, Rachel slid on top of Quinn as she tackled a particularly difficult knot on the blonde's right shoulder. "Mmmmm, that feels _amazing_." Quinn moaned, loving how skilled Rachel's hands really were. _Wait a minute…_

_Oh, God! _Quinn's eyes snapped open as she whimpered, louder this time, as she felt the heat radiating from where Rachel was astride her. _Jesus, I can _feel _her!_ The realization brought on a wave of arousal and the blonde was ready to step it up again, knowing that this was getting to Rachel as well.

"Rachel," Quinn said, turning to look over her shoulder at the brunette through heavily lidded eyes. "It's not fair that I'm the only one topless." The blonde batted her long eyelashes for good measure as her gaze dropped down to Rachel's _Wicked _hoodie. "I'd feel a lot better if you were too." Rachel stuttered a few times with her hands frozen on the blonde's shoulders. "And you can move your hands elsewhere as well." Quinn purred and licked her lips.

Although she was defiantly thrown by the request, the brunette wasn't at all surprised. Clearly Quinn wasn't familiar with massage etiquette, seeing as it had to be the blonde's first time, and knowing what she knew of Quinn Fabray, the girl was most likely very uncomfortable with being topless in the presence of someone else. "Uh…sure." Rachel finally got out, swallowing thickly before she removed her hands to unzip her hoodie. "I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." The brunette mumbled nervously. Quinn watched her progress, licking her lips again as more and more skin was revealed to her until Rachel was only in her black, strapless bra—blushing furiously and clearing her dry throat.

"That's _much _better." Quinn said as she smirked, eyes flicking down to take in Rachel's breasts slightly spilling out at the top before turning back around. Rachel nodded slightly and squirted more lotion into her palms before she anxiously started in on Quinn's lower back—much to the blonde's chagrin. _When I told her to move her hands, I meant on _other _parts of my body, _not _my back! _Although the massage _did _feel good, Quinn was drenched and her whole body felt aflame; she needed more.

And so did Rachel.

It would be a cruel bit of torture for the brunette, but suddenly Rachel felt inclined to push the boundaries. She couldn't ever remember feeling this way before—so, so…_Puck-_like_. _She was breathless with desire and ultimately drunk off Quinn to the point where she just needed to see how far she could take this. She wouldn't do anything inappropriate…just…you know…just…okay yeah, she kind of wanted to do a lot of inappropriate things!

"Maybe…" Rachel bit her lip and looked skyward as she contemplated the pros and cons of remaining professional. She no longer thought she _could, _and frankly, she was petrified with how low her morals could stoop. "Maybe I should, um, unhook your bra?" _Gulp _"You know…it's…um…in the way." Rachel finished, fisting her hands a few times to prevent them from shaking any further.

It was music to Quinn's ears. _Finally! _The blonde mentally cheered. _My buzz is wearing off and I need something to happen before I implode! _she mentally growled. "Good idea." After shaking out her hands a few times, Rachel slowly reached out to undo the blonde's pale yellow, lace bra. One finger trembled before it slid under the left strap and guided it down the blonde's arm before moving to the other side.

"Is that okay?" Rachel breathed out as she tried to force her eyes away from the sight of the sides Quinn Fabray's breasts; folding the lace over once before carefully resting it beside her on the bed.

"Mmm." Quinn moaned in response, hoping that now, _finally_, things would move a little faster; _we've been at this for over thirty minutes!_

Now that the bra was out of the way, Rachel felt that it only made sense if she started massage the area where the bra had inhibited—for purely appearance sake. As she kneaded Quinn's back, her eyes, however, did not stray far from the sides of the blonde's naked breasts. In result, her massage became more of a caress—light touches that had her fingers slowly dancing up and down Quinn's soft skin—as she watched how the blonde's breasts swayed with the movement. _Absolutely hypnotizing! _

The new pace Rachel was setting was driving Quinn mad with desire. She had never felt so aroused in her whole life. She was half naked. Rachel was half naked and straddling her. And the diva's touches were oh, so promising. Now, if only Rachel would move her hands a _little _bit more…

"Mmmm, _Rachel," _Quinn hissed, hoping to entice the brunette further. "God, that feels soooo good." _I don't know how much more of this I can take! _Rachel groaned inwardly while she used her arm to brush away several beads of sweat from her forehead. But Quinn kept moaning, kept groaning the diva's name.

"Do you like it hard?" Rachel husked, her eyes riveted by the swell of the blonde's heaving breasts. She was hoping her words didn't sound as sexual to Quinn as it did to her own ears.

"_So _hard, _Rachel_." Quinn moaned as she arched her back a little. The movement made Rachel's fingertips inch closer to the blonde's breasts and a surge of desire flooded both girls. Rachel felt lightheaded. She was tingling all over and she was now sure that Quinn _had _to feel the effects of the massage on her lower back…and it wasn't the lotion.

"Did you…" Rachel cleared her throat before she continued. "Did you need me to massage anywhere else?" Clearing her throat did absolutely _nothing _to prevent how deep it had gone. And Quinn loved it. The blonde smirked slightly and slowly turned her body. Rachel wasn't sure what she was doing, but she kept her fingertips on Quinn's skin as the blonde turned—effectively dragging them across Quinn's back and then on to her stomach as she continued to turn over—making Rachel adjust her own position until she was now straddling Quinn's hips.

"I don't know. Where else can you massage?" Rachel sank her teeth deeply into her lower lip. Her hands were just under Quinn's breasts now that the blonde had moved on to her back. The brunette's chest heaved in desire as she stared down at Quinn, desperate not to gawk at where her hands _almost _where. It was impossible not to, however. Quinn's breasts were pale, full, and perky. For just a brief moment, Rachel flashed back to the days when the blonde had been pregnant. _Many _a time the diva had stared at Quinn's chest imagining what they had looked like bare; they had been _a lot _bigger. Now, in the present, Rachel couldn't find it in herself to care that Quinn's breasts weren't as full as they once had been; they looked amazing! It's probably why Rachel Berry's professionalism finally snapped in two. Cue sound effect.

"Well…if you are enjoying your massage…I could give you…a full body one?" Rachel breathed out as she willed her eyes not to drop down to Quinn breasts yet again. She couldn't quite prevent her fingers, however, from softly stroking the blonde's taunt stomach. But she was proud at how calm her voice sounded; full of confidence. Almost as though massaging a half-naked Quinn Fabray wasn't a big deal. Rachel hoped it sounded that way, at any rate; she didn't want the blonde to know how aroused she was.

And it worked like a charm, because Quinn was a little thrown by how casual Rachel seemed. But, for whatever reason, Quinn _loved _it—if not slightly aggravated. The blonde could _tell _that Rachel was into what they were doing. It _was _Rachel's idea to get the vibrator and to start this little sex-fest—_God, I hope it's a sex-fest!—_after all. Quinn always admired how confident the diva was at practically everything she set her mind to, and the fact that Rachel wasn't clumsy and slobbering like all the other boys the blonde had dated, but taking her time and loosening Quinn up, Quinn was completely enthralled! _I'll just have to step up my game a little to make her understand I'm ready for more. _

"I would love a full body massage." Quinn answered seductively as she lifted her hips up, indicating that she wanted Rachel to remove her sweatpants, a coy smirk on her lips. _The sun will come out, tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar, that, to-morrow, there'll be sun... _As Rachel steadied her hands and looked around her darkened bedroom, she continued to sing in her head over and over again whatever musical number came to mind to distract herself from the sight before her. It was nearly impossible to remember the simplest of choruses from her favorite Broadway shows because of it, but she needed to keep her mind occupied as her heart rate galloped away and her throat constricted tightly. _Second hand Rose, I'm taking off, Quinn Fabray's clothes…On my own, pretending she's not naked under me…Getting to know you, putting it my way, but nicely, you are precisely, I wanna cup your breasts… _They got more and more convoluted and a lot dirtier as Rachel hooked her fingers into the waist band of Quinn's pants.

Quinn's eyes slid shut and licked her lips as she felt Rachel slowly guide the sweatpants down her legs; knuckles skimming skin, eyes dark and hazy, mouth parted, and breath panting. It suddenly occurred to the blonde that this was no longer a good idea. Surely Rachel would see and smell the evidence of her arousal, and Quinn wasn't so sure she was ready to give up that hand. This was all okay because it was Rachel's idea. The vibrator, the sex, taking off her shirt and bra, the suggestion of the full body massage—all Rachel. If the brunette discovered how much Quinn wanted this, it would make it much more difficult later to deny all charges.

Because Quinn needed a backup plan. She didn't get to the top of the pyramid by taking people's word at face value. Sure, Rachel _said _she wouldn't tell anyone. But Quinn _knew _Rachel Berry. After the blonde rocked her world, surely the diva would be completely in love with Quinn. But, if Quinn could throw it back in her face that it had _all _been Rachel's idea, that Quinn had been drunk off of Mr. Berry's "special" eggnog, that she had Sam, and was a good Catholic girl…well…Rachel would be convinced that it was just a onetime thing. Call it…a Christmas present, and never to be brought up or repeated again. But if Rachel caught sight of Quinn's intense arousal, all bets were off.

"Oh, _God_." Rachel breathed out through a shudder. _Too late_. Quinn thought as she watched Rachel's eyes dilate and darken; gaze fixed on the spot on the blonde's yellow lace boy-shorts that was darker than the rest. The brunette hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud. And, perhaps, if Quinn hadn't been staring right at Rachel's lips, maybe she never would have heard her. But she had.

She wanted to deny it, tell the brunette that it wasn't what it looked like. But lying before Rachel, almost completely naked, with the diva's chest heaving as she gasped for air, stole whatever words Quinn had thought up. _She looks absolutely insatiable! _

Rachel darted up to see if she had been caught staring, of course she had been, and her mind immediately started to whirl with excuses. "Sorry," Rachel swallowed heavily as she distracted herself by folding the sweatpants in her shaking hands. "I wasn't staring I was just thoroughly impressed with your choice in undergarments; they are rather attractive…I mean, nice! And, and, and _match-y!_" Rachel babbled, keeping her eyes off of Quinn. "I, myself need to make a trip to my local department store for more viewer-friendly underwear, although it isn't certain when I'll get the opportunity to showcase them…"

The brunette continued to yammer away as Quinn sat up on her elbows to watch her through narrowed eyes. _Rachel isn't planning on taking her pants off? WTFuck? If she's touching me, I'm _so_ getting to touch her! That is only fair and I'm not leaving here until I get to be inside her…I'm not entirely sure that was an altogether _straight _thought…But still! _

"You're not taking off your pants?" Quinn cut Rachel's monologue off and bit her lip at how disappointed she sounded…and also a little bitter. _Why is she still so casual? I'm Quinn freaking Fabray, practically naked in her freaking bed, and she's _still _acting like this isn't a big deal? She just totally saw how turned on I am…why isn't she on top of me yet? _

Rachel blanched at the comment, however, not really sure where it came from. "I…uh…I guess I could if it would make you more comfortable." Rachel stumbled as she set the pristinely folded sweatpants down on the bed; she had been folding them intently ever since she removed them so as not to stare at Quinn's chest.

The brunette slid off Quinn's hips and blushed furiously as she removed her own sweatpants. She had no idea what was happening; she felt as though she was no longer in control of her _anything! _How a simple massage had turned into her and Quinn almost completely naked in her bed—Rachel was _more _than aroused and, so it seemed, was Quinn. _Just remember what you learned from the workshop, and try to distract yourself from everything else, _Rachel attempted to remind herself as she squirted more lotion into her hands. "You can…um…get on your stomach again." Rachel mumbled as she stared at a point of the wall just over Quinn's head.

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she gawked at Rachel. "Explain again to me why I'm going to be on my stomach." Quinn was more than a little frustrated. She was ready for things to happen _now! _Rachel's panties were sporting the same dark patch Quinn's were so the blonde _knew _that the diva was over _just_ foreplay. _So why the hell isn't Rachel on top of me? _Quinn thought bitterly. _We haven't even kissed! And her red panties are desperately in need of removal via teeth! _Quinn blanched at the last thought as her eyes widened in surprise. _Via teeth? Screw it; blame it on the nog. _

Rachel was ready to crack at any moment. Freaking Quinn Fabray was _only _in her panties on _Rachel's _bed and the blonde was turned on. The diva didn't know how much restraint she had left in her! Yes…she felt kind of like a creeper for suggesting the full body massage, but she couldn't help herself! The only thing that could make this situation easier was if Quinn was back lying on her stomach, her breasts not staring at Rachel, and the sexiest triangle Rachel had ever seen _not_ pointing at her, almost daring her, shouting _Go here! Go here! _The brunette was this close to sobbing; ready to beg Quinn to cover up…or to strip completely and let the diva have her way with her. She shook off her residual lust and started stammering.

"Quinn Fabray, don't-don't argue with me!" She frowned heavily as she stomped her foot; slightly horrified by traitorous hormones. "I took a workshop on this, after all, so I feel _extremely_ certain I know what I'm doing!" Rachel snapped, completely flustered and on the verge of collapsing on top of the blonde, begging her to let the torture end. Quinn's eyebrow quirked, _Rachel took a workshop on lesbian sex? _The blonde thought as she bit her lip and turned over on her stomach; less than pleased that they were regressing, but thoroughly aroused at the thought that she was in capable hands. Normally, Quinn would have spit back a retort, wanting to control the situation, but dominate Rachel was doing wonders for the blonde's libido; she couldn't _wait _to have the diva purring her name!

Rachel expelled a sigh of relief once Quinn breasts were back to being smothered by her comforter. But then another problem struck: it turned out…Rachel Berry was an ass woman. "Oh for crying out loud!" The diva whimpered under her breath as she averted her eyes from the full ass before her that was perfectly framed by yellow lace. "Where are you sore?" Rachel asked disdainfully at the sheer agony of the situation. _This can't freaking be happening? I am not diluted enough to believe that I can get away with rubbing myself against Quinn's backside and disguise it as a massage. "What's that Quinn? Oh, no, using one's vagina as a massage tool is all the rage in Tibet." I somehow feel that won't "fly," as the kids say. _

At the question, Quinn peered over her shoulder with a look of bewilderment. _Is she serious right now? Why the hell does she sound so put-out. Am I losing my touch? Oh, God! Can she see my stretch marks? Great! I repulse her. Wonderful. Her body is freaking flawless and I look like an old rubber band! _

The sentence popped out of Quinn's mouth before she could regulate herself. "I know I'm hideous…we can stop if you want." The blonde mumbled into her crossed arms, burying her face against the skin to hide her embarrassment.

Rachel was quiet for a moment as she let Quinn's words soak in. It was clear to the brunette that Quinn actually believed what she had just said. "What? Oh no, Quinn! You have a beautiful body!" Rachel said as she scrambled back onto her bed and sat beside Quinn.

"I have stretch marks." The blonde mumbled against her hands, facing away from Rachel in embarrassment. But as the diva's eyes scanned over the pale skin before her, she couldn't help but scoff.

"Oh yeah? Where?" She chuckled softly, torn between jealousy over the blonde's perfect figure and lust…_because _of the blonde's perfect figure. Quinn hissed quietly as her eyes snapped shut as she felt the ghost-like brush of the back of Rachel's fingers trailing up her legs. _Friends do this, right? Touch their naked friends to assure them that their not fat? That's a thing, yeah? Or maybe you're just a horny teenage girl who likes to molest other girls with the pretense of giving them a massage. How lovely. Your first television gig will most likely be a starring role on _How to Catch a Predator!

"_God, _keep going." Quinn muttered breathlessly, hoping Rachel's hand would travel towards the inside of her thighs. But at the statement, the brunette cocked her head. _Are her stretch marks higher? Does she want me to find them? That would be weird. Although…it would give me a viable excuse to continuing stroking her legs…and I _am _supposed to be giving her a full body massage. Clearly the legs are a part of the body. Her legs are _most _of her body. Long and soft and so incredibly sexy. _It turns out Rachel Berry was a leg woman too.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Rachel softly continued running her fingers up and down Quinn's legs; adding slight pressure to keep up with her massage ruse. "_Jesus, _I needed this." Quinn moaned, wanting to be touched for so long and loving how amazing it felt to alleviate all of her aches and pains curtsey of Sue Sylvester. _Sooo win, win. _

As Quinn's moans once again filled the room, Rachel slid one leg over both of the blonde's until she was back to straddling the groaning girl, this time by Quinn's ankles. Strong fingers lightly rubbed Quinn's calves as dark, brown eyes rotated between tits and ass. Then, slowly, Quinn spread her legs slightly to allow Rachel's hands to travel higher. Now the diva had somewhere else to look. _Sweet baby, Jesus! _Rachel internally exclaimed as she unconsciously licked her lips as she stared between Quinn's thighs.

"So, how are you and Sam doing?" Rachel casually asked with a squeak as she prayed not to be eternally damned for her sins of perving as her hands slid higher. At the question, Quinn's whipped her head around to stare incredulously at the brunette, eyes narrowed.

"_Rachel_! I _seriously _don't want to talk about _him _right _now_!" Rachel gulped at Quinn's tone of voice and nodded hastily. _She's trying to relax. Obviously she is still upset with Sam for his lame Christmas present he gave earlier today. Understandably. If my boyfriend got me movie tickets I'd be reasonably troubled as well. Stupid boys. Stupid boys and their stupid boy-logic. Girls are so much better. And softer. And the sounds they make are so much sexier. I want Quinn to make more sexy sounds. Maybe…if…I…moved…juuuuust a bit…_

"_Christ!" _Quinn had no idea why Rachel chose now, of all times, to bring up Sam—she supposed it could be out of guilt; the diva had officially just gotten further than Quinn's own boyfriend. Her hands so high up on Quinn's thighs that her fingers were slipping under the hem of lace on her ass as her thumbs massaged the apex of the blonde's thighs oh, so close to where Quinn desperately wanted them. Quinn was squirming now, her hips sporadically pushing into the bed as her back arched in anticipation.

The higher Rachel's hands got, the more her body slid up Quinn's legs. She was resting lightly on top of Quinn's well-lotioned calves as her hands kneaded the blonde's ass under her panties. Rachel's breathing was erratic and chest heaving as she bit her lip hard—each counterclockwise rub revealed Quinn to her in a tantalizingly erotic fashion. "_Fuuu-ck_." Fell from the blonde's lips in breathy whisper that caused Rachel to lightly rock her hips into air.

Each time Rachel massaged and Quinn's legs would part, it felt as though the blonde's clit was licking at her panties. _This needs to happen _now! "I should probably take off my underwear-"

"Yeah, you should probably take off your underwear." Rachel eagerly agreed as she hopped off Quinn's legs and sat atop her own, back straight, eyes wide, hands twitching on her thighs, as she swallowed furiously with her gaze trained on the blonde. Quinn quickly swung her legs around until she was sitting and hastily shoved her panties down until they were dangling from one ankle. "I'll just…" Quinn's dark hazel eyes smoldered as Rachel reached out a shaking hand and unhooked the panties off of Quinn's ankle and tossed them next to her on the bed.

Quinn enthusiastically turned back around and lay on her stomach as she buried her face into her arms again—resuming her previous position and hoping things picked up where Rachel had left off; the buildup of their evening had become so intense for Quinn, that she now welcomed Rachel's pace.

This time, without hesitation, Rachel slid her hands up Quinn's legs until she was cupping the blonde's ass. The blonde moaned deep in her throat as Rachel massaged her; her thumbs still kneading the skin at the top of her thighs as she stared down at her progress. _It's official; giving Christmas presents is my favorite! I'm giving Christmas presents every day! _

Rachel wet and bit her lips as she seductively massaged the incapacitated Cheerio underneath her. Quinn's moans were no longer obvious or over the top, but whimpers and groans that made the brunette want to lower her body on top of Quinn so that she could be touching her everywhere. The heat below was raging in intensity and Rachel could only focus on the means to her release.

Visions of sugarplums danced in her head as she let her thumbs separate Quinn's smooth thighs, getting a brief glimpse of glistening wetness that most likely matched her own before she continued her ministrations. Rachel was plotting and planning ways to continuing touching the blonde as her breathing rattled desperately in her chest and the blood thundered in her ears. Each moan and gasp from Quinn spread pleasant tingles throughout the diva's scorching body and settled between her own thighs until the pounding grew almost painful. Rachel didn't know what was happening between her and Quinn, but what the brunette _did _know was that this_ wasn't_ normal friend behavior. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

Her thought process was so skewed that it only seemed natural to stretch out the length of Quinn's frame until her lips were resting against the shell of the blonde's ear. "How's this?" She whispered as the arms trapped between her body and Quinn's continued to rub.

"Go-good. Very good." Quinn muttered between shaky breaths and soft moans. Feeling Rachel's body on top of hers was increasing her arousal tenfold and adding to the throbbing between her thighs. Although she knew the whole evening had been working up to this moment, Quinn couldn't imagine how fantastic it would feel, if not a little scary. Her legs were trembling and her hips were rocking and Rachel's hands were moving so slowly and sensually that the blonde couldn't help but gasp in surprise each time she felt the brunette's thumbs inch higher.

"Do you know why some parts of the body are more sensitive than others?" Rachel began, whispering breathlessly in Quinn's ear as she forced her hips not to rock into Quinn's ass. Rachel was almost positive that at any moment, Quinn was going to turn around and slug her. Her only recourse was to use the vast random information that her brain had soaked up over the years in hopes that she wouldn't do something she'd regret.

"Instead of being spread throughout, end organs for touch are clustered all over the body." Quinn could barely hear Rachel's hushed words over her own heavy breathing. But it wasn't so much _what_ Rachel was saying, but _how_ she was saying it. "Feeling is greatest where there are a large number of end organs: the tip of the tongue, the lips, and fingertips are most sensitive to touch. The area where sensitivity to touch is the poorest is the back of the shoulders." Quinn doubted that very highly; there were a few times when Rachel was massaging between her shoulder blades when she thought she'd climax at any moment.

"Show me?" Quinn breathed out. Rachel sat up slightly to allow the blonde to turn over on her back. She hovered just over Quinn's hips and gently took the blonde's hand in her own.

"Here, you can tell." Rachel answered with a swallow as she guided Quinn's finger up to her mouth. Quinn watched mesmerized as Rachel trailed the blonde's finger across Rachel's bottom lip.

Quinn released a shaky breath as she looked on. "_Yeah." _She whispered, not really interested in the knowledge Rachel was imparting so much as the experiment.

"Touch is…" Rachel gulped again before continuing, very aware that she was hovering over a naked Quinn. "…Enhanced further by a different tactile substances. For, um…instance…saliva." Quinn nodded dumbly as she stared at Rachel's parted lips. "Because the…tongue, is, um, as sensitive as well, if you…if you were to lick your lips and your finger touched them, well…" The tip of Rachel's tongue snaked across her bottom lip and shakily drew a breath before guiding Quinn's fingertip back across it. "See?" She asked in a shuddered release.

Again, Quinn just nodded, enjoying the sensation of her fingertip gliding across Rachel's bottom lip. "It would, um…be the same on yours." Rachel concluded as she lowered Quinn's hand but kept it within her own; resting gently on the brunette's thigh.

"If…I mean, I know a lot about this kind of stuff." Rachel muttered, flushed and nervous and completely unsure as to when her brain went on auto-pilot. "After your massage I could, maybe, explain more." She finished lamely.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about that stuff." Quinn breathed out, quietly wondering why Rachel was giving her a biology lesson at a time like this. Here she was, completely naked, lying under Rachel. Quinn was pretty sure this was the part where the diva jumped her. "I thought you promised me some good old-fashioned girl fun?" One thin blonde eyebrow rose in challenge hoping to illicit criminal urges in the brunette.

At the words, Rachel's heart sank, however. _Should I ask her if she wants a mani/pedi? A pillow fight? We could braid each other's hair or sing into a bush as we dance around? Talk about boys, maybe. Really, Rachel? You two talk about boys as you stare at her shaved…okay. Stop thinking about that. Great, now she's staring at you like you're insane! Well why shouldn't she? You've been gazing off in the distance for almost a full minute thinking dirty thoughts about a girl who is only here to have fun! The _normal _kind of fun! The fun stuff I'm sure she does with Santana and Brittany. I told you you should have picked up that book, _Making Friends for Dummies!

"Well…what do Santana and Brittany do?" Rachel asked nervously as she peered down at Quinn. The blonde released a breath and willed the hand within Rachel's not to stroke the tanned skin of the brunette's thigh. _At least we're getting somewhere!_

"Let's not talk about them." Quinn whispered with a smirk; glad that they were now moving onto topics that included lesbian sex at least. "How about you tell me more about _Euphoria 3000 _and what you do with that. I'm sure it will give us some ideas."

Rachel's brow crinkled in puzzlement, but shrugged her shoulders. "Well…I find _Euphoria 3000 _really helps after a long day."

"I bet it does."

"Yeah. And…after about an hour of use my body feels almost as though it's floating."

"That's great. Now tell me more about what you think of while you use it."

"Oh. Um…Well, I guess it depends on my mood. When my day is particularly difficult I try to think about my hopes and dreams. Like…Barbara…or Elizabeth Taylor." Quinn blinked back dumbly as she processed this new information. _Okayyyy, so Rachel likes them old. That's gross. _

"Well how about earlier today…you mentioned you were thinking about…" Quinn gestured a little to prompt Rachel. The diva's face flickered in acknowledgment and she smiled with a hint of blush.

"I was thinking about you opening _Santa's Little Helper." _Quinn smirked and nodded.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about that?"

"Well…I imagined you opening it."

"Yeah?"

"And smiling a lot because you were excited to use it."

"Keep going."

"And, dimming all the lights and getting comfy on your bed."

"Uh huh."

"And sighing in relief as you used it all over your body."

"That sounds-" _All over my body? "_A bit weird." Quinn breathed out in question.

"Oh, it's not, Quinn. It feels amazing using it everywhere." _She doesn't mean…like, my butt does she, because I am so not drunk enough to try that. _

"I think I just want to try the normal way for now." Quinn answered firmly. Rachel nodded, although she was still a little confused.

"Oh…okay." Rachel shrugged even though she had no idea what she was agreeing to. _This is getting ridiculous! What does it _take _to get Berry to take the next step? _

"Let's go back to those sex organs again-"

"End organs." Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, those." Quinn conceded in frustration. "Are they like…erogenous zones?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Well, no, actually. They are most sensitive to touch but not the most…_sensitive." _Rachel tried to clarify, happy to be keeping her brain occupied instead of only thinking about Quinn.

"Maybe you can, I don't know, point them out to me?" The blonde quirked her eyebrow and smirked at Rachel who just stared down at Quinn in confusion.

"Okay? Um, well," Rachel started, gearing up for her next lesson. "The neck." She pointed to her own and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to recall every zone. "Obviously your breasts. Well, not _your _breasts, but all breasts in general, really. Although I'm sure your breasts are very sensitive. Not that I've considered it I'm just assuming which I'm aware isn't really a wise idea because you too took Mr. Hamerstein's class and we both know what happens when you assume-"

"Yeah, I meant for you to show on _me _where the erogenous zones are. Like, not with your finger." Quinn sighed out in exasperation.

"Oh! Gosh, I'm so sorry, Quinn, I wasn't-" Rachel's voice suddenly halted as Quinn's request sunk in. "_On_ you?"

"Well you said that your sex organs-"

"End organs."

"Whatever, they are the most sensitive. That includes lips and tongue right? So why don't we try a little experimenting on my erogenous zones and see just how sensitive everything really is?"

"Uh…"

"You said you'd teach me earlier but I'm more of a hands-on learner."

"Uh…"

"Rachel, put your mouth on my body and show me what you were talking about before I go crazy!" Quinn breathed out slowly with a frustrated threat thinly veiled just under the surface.

The brunette gulped heavily as she looked down at Quinn with wide eyes. "Can you do that for me, Rachel?" The blonde asked evenly, getting a silent Rachel to only nod. "Great. So you said something about the neck first?" More nods. "Wonderful. Why don't you get started?"

"Okay." Rachel breathed out. She swallowed loudly before she slowly leaned down and brought her lips to the side of Quinn's neck. "So…the neck." Rachel whispered as her eyes bore into the smooth, pale skin that lightly thudded from Quinn's racing pulse. The brunette's eyes slid shut as she closed the distance and lightly pecked Quinn's neck. "That's the first one."

"I didn't feel anything." Quinn rushed out quietly as she held her breath. "Try again."

"Sure." Rachel lowered her body onto the bed further until she was lying on her side up against the blonde. This time, Rachel's lips parted slightly as she covered Quinn's pulse point with her mouth and lingered on the spot for a few breaths.

"More." Quinn husked out, the words getting tangled in her throat as her body arched off the bed. Rachel's lips parted further and pecked the pale skin over and over again. Soon, it wasn't enough for Rachel. Softly, the brunette began to suck on Quinn's neck. She was swiping the skin with her tongue until her pace started to quicken.

Quinn tasted so good and every time her mouth made contact, she could feel the blonde jerk and shudder. Rachel no longer disliked biology class. She was moaning into Quinn's neck as she sucked on the skin without abandon. She could hear Quinn's whimpers and groans and it only made the brunette push her body harder against the naked girl beside her, wrapping her hand around the girl's neck to keep it in place.

"Breasts." Rachel exhaled as though it would explain that she was carrying on with her lesson and brushed her fingertips down to Quinn's chest. It was light at first, just dancing her fingertips across the skin, until that too proved insufficient and her hand had seized Quinn's left breast firmly.

Quinn moaned loudly as her hips jerked into the air. The fire that Rachel had built during the massage had ignited again as the brunette used her fingertips to roll Quinn's stiff nipple and suck hungrily on the blonde's neck. Quinn could feel Rachel's heat against her leg and it was only pushing her arousal further.

Quinn's whole body shook from the different sensations and soon she was dragging Rachel until the diva lay on top of the blonde and kissing the other side of her neck as both their bodies rocked. With slight pressure, Quinn's fingers dug into Rachel's hair and pushed until the diva was sucking on her breasts. "The nipples are the most sensitive." Rachel explained hurriedly before she pulled one into her mouth, grazing her teeth against the point and swirling her tongue around it quickly.

She palmed Quinn's other breast while she made the left nipple grow harder, blood pounding in her ears to match the thrum in her clit as she slowly slid up and down against Quinn's thigh. Rachel switched breasts and rambled around the bud between her teeth, still keeping up the pretense of their lesson.

"_Shit, _what's next?" Quinn begged as her hips thrust against Rachel's and she gripped the bed sheets in sexual agony.

"Ribs." Rachel eagerly expelled, keeping one of Quinn's breast in her hand as her mouth kissed its way down the pale expanse of the blonde's stomach. Rachel dragged her fingernails around the skin as her lips and tongue skated in exploration—not wanting to miss anything. "Navel." The brunette breathed out passionately as she situated her breasts between Quinn's thighs as her hands splayed themselves up and over whatever skin they could as she dipped her tongue into the blonde's bellybutton.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rachel whimpered as her mouth sucked on Quinn's pelvic bone and slowly made its way down to the blonde's thighs. "Thighs." There was no discerning whose moans where louder and what curses where coming from where as Rachel's teeth sunk into the inside of Quinn's thigh. Each time the blonde would look down at Rachel's progress, her body would seize up in arousal and fall back down onto the bed in amazement.

"The back of the knees are next." Rachel groaned in pain, not wanting to leave the intense warmth of Quinn's thighs where the wetness trickled down to meet her bruised lips; the taste so seductive that Rachel's body felt nothing but sheer anguish that she couldn't properly enjoy it.

"No, no!" Quinn choked out as she attempting to lift her shoulders as she buried her fingers firmly in Rachel's hair to keep her in place. "List is over. Right there." Quinn tried to get out, breathing heavily and thrashing around hell-bent on keeping Rachel right where she was.

"Knees then toes." Rachel mumbled as she continued to lick and suck on the moisture that met her lips, nibbling on the skin, licking, and then biting the flesh as her own hips rocked.

"No," Quinn shook her head as best she could despite the spasms rocketing throughout her body. "You're wrong. Here." Now Quinn was nodded emphatically with both hands on the back of Rachel's head.

"I'm pretty sure-"

"My grades are better, I'm smarter, now stop talking!" Rachel moaned her approval, a fight she was happy to lose, and traced her tongue up Quinn's thigh to a path of moisture that was falling. "_Yesss, yesss, yesss, shit yesss!" _Quinn hissed out as Rachel swallowed her clit and licked down her lips. Rachel's head bobbed up and down as she licked the entire length of Quinn's pussy and moaned at the taste. She swirled her tongue around the hard clit and brushed her full lips against the bud as Quinn's hips jerked and thrust with each ministration.

Supporting herself on one hand, Rachel's thumb spread Quinn wider as she sucked on the blonde's lips and glided her teeth along the fullness. Quinn hissed and moaned at the different sensations and fleetingly considered signing up for the same workshop Rachel attended before her body arched off the mattress and she collapsed back down as her ass rose and fell every time the brunette's tongue did.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this…_Rachel repeated over and over again in her head as she furiously enjoy delving into the blonde. Her tongue circled Quinn's hole before she used the flat of her tongue to lick up to the pulsating clit and flicked it repeatedly before trailing back down.

Rachel lay flat on the bed, both hands tortuously inching until she was holding the blonde's breasts in her palms; squeezing and massaging between tweaking and pinching her nipples. "_Fuck_, more, Rachel, more." Quinn grunted as waves of heat rolled throughout her tense body.

Just saying the diva's name was making her orgasm thunder closer. And when Rachel's tongue slipped into Quinn's heat, the blonde was shouting Rachel's name as her muscles clung to the brunette is short, white-hot flashes, that had Quinn shuddering and quivering with such intensity that she was sure she was going to lose consciousness.

Rachel pinched Quinn's nipples and palmed her breasts with a shake as the blonde continued to tremor and contract around her tongue. One hand slipped down and probed into Quinn in quick thrusts as Rachel's lips wrapped around the blonde's clit and softly nibbled until finally, Quinn collapsed onto the bed with one last whimper of the diva's name.

Rachel was in shocked silence as she panted against the blonde's thigh and waited out the silence. She had no idea where that came from, how it started, or where it was going, but for the moment, she really didn't _fucking_ care.

"Then the back of the knees," Rachel breathed out as she gulped deeply and tried to slow her trouncing heart rate. "Then the toes." She finished with a wave of her hand.

Quinn waited a full minute until she was absolutely positive that she wasn't really going to pass out. It had been touch and go. "We'll start there." She finally said before she summoned all of her energy, sat up, and pushed Rachel onto her back at the bottom of the bed.

This and more continued on throughout the late evening until early morning. Somehow twelve o'clock turned into three, turned into five, turned into seven. Each time they separated briefly to catch their breath before turning towards one another and starting all over again. Rachel's full mouth hungrily sucked between Quinn's thighs—taking in the blonde's lips and clit while her tongue swirled languidly.

Quinn panted demands in Rachel's ear as she thrust her hips against the brunette's narrower ones; pleading with Rachel to say the blonde's name over and over again until it drove Quinn to the edge and tumbling to orgasm on top of Rachel.

Rachel lay stretched out on Quinn's back, sucking and biting the pale skin as she rocked her hips; her hand groping to squeeze the blonde's full breasts and tweak her nipples as she moaned loudly in Quinn's ear. Rachel was pretty sure she was a breast woman as well.

Both girls lay on their backs, chests heaving, out of breath, as they stared at the ceiling and thought of what just occurred. They were in silent agreement that it had been catastrophically amazing and could barely wrap their heads around the idea that it had been so passionate, intense, and utterly mind-blowing.

Quinn kept biting her bottom lip with her head cocked as she stared above. She was momentarily distracted by the interesting crack on the ceiling and thought that it best she remain lying until she was absolutely positive that her legs could support her fully; they were still twitching from the effects of her latest orgasm. The blonde knew that she needed to get out of there. It was Christmas morning and her parents would soon be wondering where she was; you know, after they slept through their hangovers.

She didn't necessarily _want _to leave, per say. And she was almost completely sure that _Santa's Little Helper _was going to _need _to stay in her possession. But what more was left to do? What more was left to say, really? It was supposed to be a onetime thing. Quinn had Sam. And so what if she just cringed at the thought of her own boyfriend? That's not new. No. She'd have to leave. Dynamic and explosive sex be damned!

Rachel's mind, for once, was completely and utterly void of thought—well, besides thoughts of Quinn. Quinn's voice, eyes, skin, touch, taste, groans, muscles, fragrance—everything. No other coherent thought could wiggle its way into the diva's head. Her clit thrummed as her chest rose and fell and her labored breathing raged away. _I can't believe we just did that!_

"So I'm going to go." Quinn mumbled uncomfortably as she clung to the sheet at her chest and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"Okay."

"And you won't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

"It's not like it meant anything." Quinn forced a scoff out but remained unmoving on the bed.

"Okay."

"I mean…I was drunk or whatever, so it doesn't even really count." The blonde mumbled more to herself than Rachel.

"Okay."

"I think your dad put a lot of alcohol in that eggnog or something." Quinn reasoned with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Okay."

They were both silent for a full minute, neither moving but continuing to stare above them.

"So I'm going."

"Hmmm." Rachel answered while an annoying poke was finally rousing her from her Quinn-stupor. Her mind stirred as the poking continued and the diva's eyebrows furrowed. _I feel like I forgot something…something…isn't quite right…what am I supposed to remember? _

Nothing revealed itself so Rachel kept staring at the crack overhead as Quinn slowly slipped out from Rachel's comforter and clung to the sheet draped around her body. She bit her lip as her head swiveled from side to side searching for her clothes.

"I mean…I have Sam." Quinn mumbled as she bent down to snatch up her panties from the floor, her hair curtaining her face before she dipped it behind her ear. "And I'm back in the Celibacy Club."

"Hmm."

"And, you know, you're still trying to win Finn back, which, can I just say, is really dumb."

"Yeah."

"And I don't just mean because _he's _dumb…but like…it's just dumb." Quinn reiterated as she got down on her hands and knees to snag her bra from underneath the bed.

"Uh huh."

"And, okay…Sam's not _much _smarter…but…oh! There's those sweatpants. You don't mind if I borrow your sweatpants again, do you?" Quinn asked as she shimmied her panties up her legs from behind her sheet and then pulled up the sweatpants as she continued rambling.

"Wait…what?" Finally Rachel's mind was working. She was only just now catching up to what Quinn was talking about. Quinn finished pulling up her pants and quickly hooked her bra before she turned towards Rachel. The brunette was sitting up on her elbows, brows furrowed, as she stared at Quinn in confusion.

"I said that he's nice. What?" Quinn asked uncertainly, not sure what Rachel was so confused about.

"What do you mean you were drunk?" So yeah, her mind was working, but it was still a little slow.

At the question, Quinn bit her lip and looked uncomfortably around the room; it didn't help that Rachel's sheet had slipped revealing her hickey-marked breasts. _Wow, I got carried away…_

"I was a little nervous or whatever so I drank some of your dad's 'special' eggnog." Rachel nodded slowly as the news sunk in.

"Why did you use air quotes?" Rachel asked suddenly. _Did I miss an air quotes course? Have I been misusing them my entire life? I'm fairly certain I have been using them correctly…_

Quinn zipped up Rachel's hoodie as she thought over the brunette's question. "What do you mean?" The diva held the sheet to her chest and sat up completely, musing her hair slightly as she gazed at Quinn.

"You said 'special' eggnog. What's so 'special' about it?" Rachel asked slowly. "And why does everyone keep air quoting 'massage' kit? I inadvertently hear the subtle emphases on the word or phrase and cannot, for the life of me, understand why."

Grateful for a reason to collapse back onto the bed—Quinn's legs were wobblely again at the sight of Rachel's bed head, full, pouty, kissed-bruised lips, and warm brown eyes—Quinn tried to explain. "Well with the 'massage' kit, they're used because it's not really a massage kit. And with the 'special' eggnog, it's special because of the alcohol." Rachel _ooohhhed _in understanding as she fell back onto her bed, ignoring how Quinn explained it to her as though she was telling Brittany.

Quinn took it as her cue to stand back up and finish getting ready. "You don't mind that I'm taking your _Wicked _hoodie, right? I can't seem to find the one I was wearing yesterday." Lie, it was poking out from underneath the comforter.

"No." Rachel dismissed with a wave of her hand as her mind continued whirling. "Just have it cleaned and returned in a timely fashion." She mumbled distractedly. Quinn nodded, not surprised by the response before she began her search for her tennis shoes.

"So you drank before you came over here last night? That's very irresponsible of you, Quinn. Especially because of the state of the roads last evening." Rachel said, still staring above her almost as though she was in shock over everything.

"I'm not an idiot. I drank when I got here." Quinn mumbled as she slipped into her tennis shoes and took a seat at Rachel's desk chair to tie them. Rachel pondered this for a moment.

"I'm confused." She let out slowly as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "You were nervous to come here…so you brought alcohol? Why were you even nervous?"

"I didn't _bring _alcohol," Quinn muttered impatiently. "I said I drank the eggnog, didn't I?" Rachel nodded slowly as Quinn jumped up from her seat and made her way towards the door. "So…I'll see you at school or whatever?" The blonde asked, her hand on the doorknob as she stared around Rachel's room.

"But…wait. I'm still confused." Rachel said again as she sat back up and looked over Quinn.

The blonde huffed. "What is it?"

"Well you said you were nervous. Why?"

Quinn impatiently flicked her wrist as her eyes searched the room for the right response. "Well parents kind of freak me out and then I was nervous because…well…" Again Quinn made an exaggerated hand gesture. "The stuff we did." She mumbled as she flushed, rolling her eyes at her own embarrassment. Soundlessly, Rachel nodded in understanding…well, sort of understanding.

The blonde knew she had to leave and should take Rachel's silence as her way out. But something stopped her. "You know, I'm kind of confused too." Rachel shook away her own thoughts as she turned back to Quinn; the brunette couldn't get rid of the feeling she was forgetting something.

"What's that?" Quinn hesitated for a moment before she slowly made her way back over to the bed and rested her hip against the frame.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you get everyone in glee club a present? You have to admit, it was kind of stupid." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.

"And why do you say that? I thought it was a nice gesture."

"Seriously, Rachel?" Quinn asked with a chuckle as she glided back down onto the bed. "It was kind of a waste, don't you think? No one likes you." Rachel's eyes widened at the blunt statement before she turned away from amused hazel eyes to glance around her bedroom.

"I was just trying to be nice." She reiterated quietly, now wishing that Quinn would just go so she could be alone with her thoughts.

"It was nice or whatever. But still…" She chuckled again as she scooted over fully on the bed. "If you thought Finn would take you back-"

"I didn't do it for Finn." Rachel grumbled as she rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to say it, it just popped out. She really didn't want to get into this.

"Well if you were hoping you'd get friends-"

"Ugh! I thought you were leaving?" Quinn blanched from Rachel's tone and she felt her anger start to rise.

"Look, Berry, I was just trying to prepare you. You can't buy their affections, okay? Come the New Year, they're still going to treat you like a freak. And after what you pulled with me-"

"What _I_ _pulled _with _you_?" Rachel launched herself until she was sitting on her knees and turned cold eyes onto Quinn. "I didn't 'pull' _anything _with you, Quinn Fabray! What happened last night was the _last _thing I was expecting when you knocked on my door! I wouldn't have even bothered buying anyone a stupid Christmas present if you're precious _Sam _wasn't such an inept boyfriend!"

"What the hell does Sam have anything to do with it?"

"Oh, I overheard him talking to Finn," Rachel bit out in aggravation, now fuming. "Going on about his _stupid _idea to buy you movie tickets for Christmas so he could take you to see the new Matthew McConaughey movie. Smiling like a fool because he thought he was _so_ clever. 'She'll love it!'" Rachel mocked in a deep, Sam-like voice as she rolled her eyes. "'We have this wicked inside joke and I think it will be the perfect gift!' What a moron. Like any girl would want to receive movie passes as a gift. Never _mind _to a second rate, romantic 'comedy.'" Rachel mentally patted herself on the back for her use of air quotes; it furthered her righteous indignation that she had been using them correctly all along and everyone else was a tad too willy-nilly with them.

Quinn was slightly stunned by Rachel's outburst and gapped a few times. "What does Sam's lame present to me have anything to do with buying a present for the rest of the club?"

"Well I didn't know who your Secret Santa was so I couldn't go on faith that it would be acceptable. A crummy gift from your Secret Santa and a stupid gift from your incompetent boyfriend leaves for an unfulfilling Christmas. And you would _hardly _accept a gift from _me_ if I only purchased one for you. So I set out to buy for _everyone _which, I realize, is a bit of a joke. I'm perfectly aware of how everyone feels about me. If I had known that Mercedes had received you, I wouldn't have bothered, I _assure_ you." Rachel stressed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and lifted her chin in defiance.

Quinn's gaze drifted to the floor as she thought about what Rachel had said. And, maybe, if Rachel hadn't bought her a vibrator, it would have been a really sweet gesture. "So…let me get this straight." Quinn started, trying to figure out how Rachel's logic justified purchasing _Santa's Little Helper. _

But the diva had stopped listening. She was furious with herself for coming clean as to why she took the time to buy everyone a Christmas gift; she really hadn't wanted Quinn to figure out that it all began because of the conversation she had eavesdropped on. _She was drunk last night? That's the reason it all occurred? I'm not entirely surprised…yet…I can't ignore my disappointment. Wait a minute…she was drunk last night? How? _

"…So you can understand why I was a little surprised to get a _vibrator_!" Quinn finished as she bit out the last word through a clenched jaw. Rachel's subconscious heard the word just as she was asking:

"Where did you get the alcohol for the eggnog?" Then she flinched. "Vibrator?" Rachel blanched in confusion, wishing she had been following along to Quinn's rant.

"The alcohol was _in _the eggnog." Quinn explained with a roll of her eyes. "And _you _got me the vibrator!"

"There wasn't any alcohol in the eggnog." Rachel said slowly just as Quinn spoke.

"What would even possess someone to give _that_ as a gift?" Both girls were stunned into silence for a moment before they began to talk at once.

"What do you mean I got you a vibrator, I did no such thing?"

"Of course there was alcohol in the eggnog, you father called it his 'special' eggnog!"

"I bought you a massage kit, and although it wasn't top of the line, I'm sure it could do the basic things any normal kit could accomplish!"

"I definitely remember feeling some sort of way after drinking it; I think I would know what it feels like to be drunk, Rachel."

"No, I didn't take the adequate time I normal would have looking into the brand and different functions said kit could perform, but I know for a fact that what I purchased you was _indeed_ what I said it was, Quinn!"

"You got me a _vibrator, Berry_, and that eggnog was more alcohol than nog, trust me! I wouldn't have done what I did last night otherwise!"

"I made the eggnog myself, _Quinn_, following my father's recipe to the letter, and there was no alcohol in the eggnog! As for the massage kit, I'm sure you were mistaken and would happy to prove it to you!"

"Why the hell does he call it his 'special' eggnog if it doesn't have alcohol in it, _Rachel_? And I'm fairly certain that the red silicon, _vibrating _device that fell out of the box was exactly what I said it was!"

"Because it's _vegan _eggnog, _Quinn, _therefore it's 'special!' And all massage kits have a vibrating device in it!"

"Oh really, Rach, really? They all have a sexy elf dressed in a slutty outfit winking on their devises? Do they all come with lube too, or just the ones that have obviously kinky names like _Santa's Little _Helper!_? _I'm sure _Euphoria 3000 _does, but I meant _actual _massage kits, not just the ones that _say _they are and really end up being sex in a box! And there was alcohol in that eggnog, it tasted _really_ gross!"

"_Euphoria 3000 _is a well respected massage kit that has several very helpful attachments that are only used by the most serious of users that intend to utilize its performance in an appropriate fashion and I am _appalled _that you would imply anything otherwise, _Quinn_! And how dare you say my eggnog tasted gross! It contained just the right of cinnamon along with only vegan ingredients!"

"Well I guess I now know what it tasted disgusting! But face it, _Rachel_, you got me a vibrator for Christmas, and if you don't believe me, I have it in my car and would happy to show you just how inappropriate you really are!"

"How inappropriate _I _am? How about you, _Quinn_ Fabray! Moaning and groaning my name, getting naked, and practically _begging _me to touch you! Then you had the indecency to lie and say you were intoxicated in a lame attempt to cover up your depravity! I have half a mind to-"

Rachel suddenly cut herself off. She sat perched on knees, mouth wide open, chest heaving in residual anger as she recalled her conversation with Quinn the previous day; the one in her living room. Certain words and phrases flashed through her mind, but this time, from Quinn's perspective. She practically choked on her own saliva as she realized what the blonde must have been thinking. Excerpts like: "Is it so wrong that while I was using _Euphoria 3000 _earlier, I had idealistic fantasies of you using _Santa's Little Helper _and thinking of me?" Or, "…We could _both _forget about the boys in our life and just have some good old-fashioned girl fun?" Out of context…well…Rachel was mortified.

Meanwhile, Quinn's mind was whirling as she actually fully understood that she hadn't, in fact, been drunk at all. She had just assumed that the eggnog had contained alcohol, but didn't remember ever feeling truly drunk. Like she had a lot of sugar, but not drunk.

Slowly, both girls' gazes drifted up until they were looking at one another. Their flushed faces were now out of embarrassment instead of anger, and neither one of them were too keen on the idea of facing their mistakes.

"So I'm going to go…" Quinn trailed off, awkwardly sliding of Rachel's bed just as the diva sat back down in stunned silence.

Rachel cleared her voice and nodded. "I think that's best."

Suddenly, the door busted open and a gleeful Mr. Berry stood in the doorway as proud as Jimmy Stewart ala George Bailey and cheered. "We got three feet of snow and counting! We are in a state of emergency! Merry Christmas!" Before he slammed the door shut leaving the sound ringing in both girls' ears.

Nervously, Quinn slowly turned back to the anxious diva as she bit her lip. "Well that is unfortunate." Rachel mumbled as she pushed her bangs to the side and took a deep breath.

Quinn's face only managed to heat up further. If diva had intended to get Quinn a massage kit, and _only _a massage kit, then the blonde basically seduced Rachel Berry. Just like the brunette had said, Quinn had moaned and groaned and basically begged Rachel. She had touched Rachel's naked body with enthusiasm and hunger. She hadn't been drunk. The only time she thought of Sam at all was when Rachel had brought him up. She couldn't remember thinking that it was wrong and rather enjoyed herself… quite a few times. And it had all been Quinn's doing.

Although it upset her, things were starting to make a lot more sense now; Rachel's flippancy, the long, drawn-out massage, the brunette's confusion…_I seriously need to get the hell out of here! _

Without another word, Quinn yanked the bedroom door open and ran out. She ignored the myriad of people lingering in the living room, kitchen, and den as they greeted her and wished her a Merry Christmas, as she all but pushed and shoved her way to the front door.

"Crap!" Rachel chastised herself as her bedroom door slammed. She was off her bed and hastily dressing as Quinn's footsteps galloped down the steps.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel screamed as she closed her front door, watching as Quinn's shaky hands tried to open her car.

"Just leave me alone, Rachel!" Quinn shouted back before she cursed as she dropped her car keys. The brunette pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and trudged through the snow in her thick boots as she tried to catch up to the blonde.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel shouted as she stumbled through three feet of snow, also cursing to herself, wishing she took the time to put on pants instead of the booty shorts that had been lying closest to the door. She was shivering spectacularly by the time she reached Quinn's car, barely recognizable through snow piled high on top and the flakes that were still falling.

Quinn's frozen fingers searched fruitlessly through the white mess as she tried to find her keys. She wanted to give up but she couldn't look at Rachel. "I had a wonderful time last night, Quinn. Please stay and let's talk about this!" Quinn didn't want to listen. Nothing inside her head was making sense. She was _so _out of her mind that she didn't even consider that even if she _could _find her car keys, there was still the mountains of snow to contend with; there was no way she would be able to drive or even walk home.

Neither girl was aware that the entire Berry household was watching the two from the multiple windows on the first floor of the house in rapt attention. "There's nothing to talk about." Quinn grumbled, her sweatpants already soaked through as she dove into the snow.

Rachel placed a soft hand on Quinn's wrist as she spoke. "No, I didn't mean to get you a… 'massage' kit." The brunette said with a soft smile and air quotes. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm glad I did."

Quinn hesitantly looked up at the diva from her knees. "Really?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

Again, Rachel smiled and blushed softly. "Can I see it?" Quinn's fingers brushed against metal and she pulled her hand out of the snow with her keys in her hand.

"Rachel..." She started, still embarrassed and not really comfortable yet over her own mistake. But Rachel didn't wait for Quinn. She plucked the keys out of the blonde's grasp and hurried around to the other side of the door as she automatically unlocked the doors. With a roll of her eyes and a huff, Quinn got into the driver's seat just as Rachel was getting in.

Seeing the diamond earrings on the passenger side, Quinn picked them up so Rachel could sit. It was actually kind of magical, being inside the car; it was covered in snow and no one could see in and they couldn't see out. It felt like their own little world.

"You must be freezing." Quinn said as puffs of white smoke rose around her. Rachel answered with chattering teeth and a nod. Quinn took the keys back from Rachel and started the car as they sat in silence, not really sure what to say to one another.

"Where is it?" Rachel finally asked as the car started to warm up. She glanced around the backseat but couldn't find it. Instead of answering, Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned over Rachel to fish the vibrator out from underneath the diva's seat. She didn't make eye contact as she dropped _Santa's Little Helper _onto Rachel's lap and suddenly wished that the windows weren't blocked out—she had nowhere really to look _but _at Rachel.

"Well this is clearly a vibrator." Rachel stated as she inspected the device. Quinn just nodded as she stared straight ahead. Suddenly, the car was filled with the sound of buzzing and the blonde blushed harder. Rachel shut the vibrator off and they sat in silence for a little longer.

"I had a good time last night, too." Quinn eventually said. Rachel smiled shyly but didn't speak. She knew that the ball was in the blonde's court. "I'm sorry you didn't get a Secret Santa present."

Rachel shrugged. "I wasn't really surprised." Quinn nodded. But the blonde felt bad. It was the thought that counts and if Rachel had actually got Quinn the massage kit, it would have been the best gift she had or would receive; her back was a mess. Or, it had been a mess until Rachel got a hold of it. The thought made her smile.

"Here." Quinn eventually said, still staring straight ahead as she help out her open hand towards Rachel. "I was too embarrassed to give them to you. I'm sorry I was a crappy Secret Santa."

Rachel eyed the diamond earrings in awe and stumbled over her words. "You-you got me…_you _were my Secret Santa? Quinn- I…I can't accept these! They're beautiful, truly, but they must have cost so much and _surely _they exceed Mr. Schue's price limit…"

Rachel continued to babble. But Quinn was pleased with her lie. No, she hadn't been Rachel's Secret Santa; it had been Santana. But she knew the Latina would never buy anything for Rachel and Quinn wanted the brunette to have something right away. And although the earrings had been a gift from her father, Quinn was positive they'd look better on Rachel.

"Just take them. Maybe when the roads clear I can take you to the mall and buy something cheaper." Quinn said with a shy smile. Rachel bit her lip and nodded, pleased that Quinn was making plans for the future and that she was being so considerate.

"I really can't accept these."

"You can and you will. Now put them on." Quinn answered as she gripped her steering wheel so she wouldn't stare at Rachel's legs; the short shorts and snow boots paired with the hoodie Quinn wore last night and a scarf was a lethal combination. Quinn was _definitely _a leg woman.

Rachel smiled as she placed the diamond earrings in.

"You know, my offer still stands." Rachel said evenly, peaking Quinn's interest. The blonde turned to face the straight-faced diva in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel grinned wickedly before the buzzing filled the car once more. "I can still show you how it works."

Although Rachel very much so wanted to make good on her original idea and purchase the blonde an actual massage kit, Quinn vetoed the offer; she'd really rather go to Rachel for all of her massage needs. So instead, the blonde accepted a beautiful gold bracelet and happily allowed Rachel to clasp it around her thin wrist right after the diva had purchased it. They had already been to the music store and Rachel was quite pleased with her new sheet music from Quinn.

"Did you want to check out any other stores?" Quinn asked mildly as they walked around the bustling mall. Rachel just smiled her response as she raced over to _Harry and David _much to the blonde's confusion.

After Rachel purchased a ridiculously large fruit and candy basket, she dragged Quinn by the hand through the mall. "Rachel!" Quinn admonished as Rachel lead them towards _Relaxation. _"I said I didn't want a massage kit."

"I know. Wait right here." Rachel answered with a grin as she left Quinn outside the store. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the diva approach a short-haired blonde and present the woman with the fruit and candy basket. The store clerk laughed at whatever the diva had said, accepted the gift, and then grinned at waved at Quinn before Rachel happily skipped back towards the blonde.

"What was that all about? Do you know her or something?" The blonde ask as Rachel led her away, glancing over her shoulder at the attractive sales clerk who was clearly still staring at Rachel's bare legs.

"No, I don't really know her." Rachel smirked mysteriously.

Rachel continued to grin as they made their way towards Quinn's car. Quinn may have not understood her girlfriend's odd behavior, but she could tell by the glint in her deep, brown eyes that she was going to enjoy herself once she got back to Rachel's.

"If you don't know her, then who is she?" Quinn asked as they got into her car.

"Oh, you know." Rachel started with a smile. "_Just_…Santa's little helper."


End file.
